Confused and Complicated
by draco-mafz0y
Summary: This is the second book to Emily Collins's version of Harry Potter. 14 years old, she goes through Hogwarts with her best friend, Marie. Rated T but M for later chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

_Damn it!!!_

I cursed to myself as my truckload of books fell out of my arms just as I was standing in front of the brick pole, the doorway to Platform 9 and ¾. I glared angrily at the blank wall, blaming it for my mistake. My mom, who insisted on coming with me to the platform (I didn't want her meeting my magical friends. It didn't feel comfortable) was in hysterics.

I bent over and picked up my books that had fallen and ran through the wall. I was met with a crowd of witches and wizards, all screaming and shoving to get onto the humongous black train.

"Okay mom you can go now." I said, in a hurry to see my friends.

I felt bad though. She only sees me for two months, and with all this dangerous magic crap going on, it must be worried sick.

"Oh okay, honey. ILL MISS YOU!!!!" she screamed, running forward and hugging me, causing to drop my books. Again.

_SON OF A JOSHUA!!!!!!!!!! Not again._

I smiled at my mom and picked up my books again. My luggage and orange tabby cat, Butterscotch, was already on the train. Where, I don't know.

I stepped onto the train, and immediately saw Butterscotch and Marie's gray and white cat, Boomer, wrestling each other on the train. Rolling around on the gray floor, they looked like a big bundle of fur.

_Hahahahahahahahaha that means Marie's here!!_

Boomer and Butterscotch began hissing.

"BOOMER!!!!"

Marie stormed out of the nearest compartment and began yelling at Boomer who, of course, completely ignored her. Not like he could understand a word, anyway. She was just speaking jibberish in his little cat ears.

I coughed loudly, trying to make her notice me.

"EMILYYYYY!!!!!!!" she squealed, ran forward, and hugged me.

We began jumping around in circles Mexican jumping beans.

"We look like complete idiots!" I yelled, laughing.

"I KNOW!!!!!!" she bellowed, laughing hysterically.

We faintly heard a compartment door slide open, and a tall 5th year came out, an amused expression on his face. He had chestnut colored hair that was wild and all over the place, but still good looking. He had amazing light brown eyes that sparkled.

"Is everything okay out here?" he laughed in a heavily English accent, which was thicker than everybody else's.

I began laughing hysterically, but Marie just kind of stood there, her mouth open.

The guy smiled at her, and then retreated back to his compartment, which contained Oliver Wood, who was the 7th year Gryffindor quittach captain, and some Hufflepuff guys.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!!" I exclaimed, leaning on Marie's shoulder for support, otherwise I would have fallen to the floor laughing.

"That kid was extremely hot." She replied, sounding dazed and still staring at his compartment.

"Yeah…" I agreed, smirking, "But not as hot as *cough* Draco *cough*"

"Draco's a jerk."

"A hot sexy jerk."

"Whatever."

We walked into our own compartment, talking about what we had done together over the summer; the beach, a David Archuleta concert (Which I didn't know they were a fan of in England, but hey.) and other random stuff. She told me about how Shane came to see her over the summer and told her they couldn't be together, she didn't seem upset. She explained how he said he was not into girls, but he loved her. Like a sister. She completely understood, already knowing somehow that Shane was gay. They were still best friends. But she said I was still her numero uno bff.

About an hour into the trip, we heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door, expecting Harry or Hermione, but Fred Weasley was standing in front of us, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Oops, sorry wrong compartment. Ha ha can I come in anyway?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." I replied.

I've never talked to him before, but I've seen him in the Great Hall with his twin, George.

I glanced at Marie to see her expression, but she was too busy talking to Fred, who was now sitting next to her.

Sighing, I sat down opposite them, bored now. Fred and Marie were flirting a bit, and I felt like I was invading their privacy or something.

A few minutes later another knock on the door came and I had to open it, because Fred and Marie didn't hear.

_Oh dear God…What the Josh is HE doing over here?!_

In the doorway was none other than Marcus Flint. I made a face, staring at his hideous ogre-like face and oversized donkey teeth.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" he asked, noticing my disgusted expression.

"Uhhh….nope. Nothing at *giggle* all." I replied. Trying my hardest to keep from laughing.

He let himself in, brushing past me as he walked in.

_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's so icky!!!!_

I turned around and Marie and Fred were staring at him with a blank expression. Marcus sat down, his legs spread wide open, a big smirk on his face, like he belonged there.

I snorted, and then began hysterically laughing, and Marie had to turn away from him to stop laughing and was leaning into Fred's arm trying to hide her laughter. Fred just sat there, kind of stunned at the hideous creature in front of him. He had a 'What the fuck' face on.

I was still holding the door open, laughing, when Sam came waltzing in.

I screamed and tried to shut the door on her, but she walked in anyway.

"What are you _doing _here?!" I exclaimed, backing away.

I backed up into Marcus Flint, and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming again.

_HOLY JOSHUA!!!_

"I just wanted to say hi! I know we haven't talked in like ages but you're my BFF!!!" Sam smiled, trying to hug me.

"Uh, sorry." I responded, resorting to shrinking away at Marcus's feet.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…..I don't want to be friends with you anymore…"

"WHAT?!?!?!?! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh…we have nothing in common?"

This was half true.

"No, really. Why?"

"That's the truth."

"NO IT'S NOT!!!! DON'T LIE TO ME, EMILY COLLINS!!!!" she screamed, taking a step forward threateningly.

This made Marie jump up, stepping in front of Sam.

"Hey, back off and go find some other friends." She said, staring her down.

"Whatever." She responded, pushing past Marie.

"Wrong idea." I smirked as Marie pushed her back.

Marcus stood up then, not really sure where he fit in, in this. Fred also stood up, defending Marie.

"Get out of here." He said.

It wasn't an option.

Sam got really pissed.

"FINE!!!! I don't need you anyway." She huffed, stomping out into the hall.

_Finally!!!! I thought she'd never get out of here._

Marie looked up at Fred, smiling. "Thanks…"

He blushed, matching his fiery hair. "No problem."

They just kind of stared at each other smiling.

I coughed awkwardly, staring at them. Fred turned to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, what really happened?"

We were all still facing the door that Sam had stormed out of a few seconds ago.

I got really embarrassed, and looked at Marie, who knew. Marie sensed this, so she turned around to Fred.

"Umm….well we think Sam might be…uhh….a little bit into *cough* females."

Fred just stood there, a look of shock on his face.

"What?"

"Yeah. She, like, stared at me a lot, and put her hand on my knee and wouldn't take it off, even when I moved it." I mumbled, looking out the door, down the empty hallway.

"Ew." He mumbled, staring out the door also.

"Tell me about it."

"Holy crap guys." Marie exclaimed.

We turned around and noticed Marcus still standing there, leaning against the window, arms crossed and his nasty teeth sticking out of his mouth.

"Hahahahahaha what the josh are you still doing here??!?!" I laughed.

He shrugged, smirked, and went to walk out. We all stood there, watching him go, but before he did, he hit me in the butt.

HOLY CRAP!!!!!

Fred sat down shaking his head. I glanced at Marie who was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face.

I gave her a look of death and my eyes were still wide with shock. Fred smiled at her reaction, arms crossed in his seat. My expression made her laugh harder. I playfully pushed her in her shoulder not knowing that since she was laughing so hard she couldn't keep her balance. She let out a WHOA and fell in Fred's lap. He looked like he was going to burst with joy. Marie immediately stopped laughing and stared at him. He started laughing which made her start laughing all over again, still in his lap. I felt really awkward but then remembered that I may have to burn my butt because Marcus SLAPPED IT!

Marie was still laughing, "MUCUS FLINT HIT YOUR BUTT!!!"

Fred laughed at her name for Marcus and I just sat down still in shock.

I looked over at the sliding door opening again, expecting Marcus coming back for more.

EW…

Instead God decided to give me some form of payment for being sexually harassed by ogre boy, the blond gorgeous one and only Draco Malfoy strutted into our compartment staring at me laughing like he was going to make fun of me, I could just tell.

"Hey, Collins," he began smirking, "has a nice summer with Sam? What was it like? Being with a girl I mean."

I growled at him, literally.

Marie was still in Fred's lap, Malfoy looked over at them.

"So, you left that dreary boy, Shane I heard," he asked Marie looking disgusted, "You left him for a…Weasley. I pity you."

Marie stuck out her tongue at him and hugged Fred.

Malfoy directed his attention back to me. I looked into his stormy gray eyes. He looked into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, I had a good summer, did you attend the David Archuleta concert?" he said briefly glancing back at Fred playing with Maries hair his other hand on hers in her lap. Malfoy looked disgusted. He isn't that big of a fan of the Weasleys.

My eyes grew as big as saucers and I sounded like an alien when I spoke, "You. Like. David. Archuleta?"

"HA! He is probably my favorite singer." He snorted, "Do you?"

"YES!" I jumped slightly then realized I was acting like a creeper. "Um *cough* yeah, he's good."

He nodded staring at me once more then walked out with a swish of his robes.

Once the doors shut and he walked out I screeched at the top of my lungs then yelled, "HE LIKES DAVID ARCHULETA!!!!!!!!!"

Draco walked back into our room, "What the bloody hell are you yelling about now?"

I heard Marie snort. And I casually said, "I thought I saw an ogre, and then it turned out to be Mucus- er Marcus Flint walking by."

He looked at me oddly, "Marcus is all the way over there?" He pointed down the hall.

"Draco, we will be at the school soon, don't you think you should be getting back to your compartment?" Fred said trying to save me from further embarrassment.

I silently thanked him as Draco gave Fred a disgusted look and walked out.

I shut the door and thanked Fred who didn't hear me because he was talking to Marie again as they both stared their hands intertwined on Maries lap. She was STILL on his lap, now leaning back into his chest.

I thought about the year that we had ahead of us and sighed. If it was anything like last year it would be stressful, exciting, and action packed. Joy.

But I had a feeling that at least one thing would go right for me. But, I'm not that lucky, but hey, who knows, maybe I'll get a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at Hogwarts, and we had changed into our robes. I walked excitedly into Hogwarts, where Peeves was dropping stink bombs on the first years. I carefully avoided walking below him, and weaved my way to the Gryffindor table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the House sorting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the new first year Gryffindors had joined our table, finally looking comfortable. The ridiculous amount of delicious food magically appeared on golden plates, but before we could eat, Dumbledore stood up. The whole Hall fell silent, and only Marie and I were giggling. I glanced across the table at Seamus, who was staring intently at Dumbledore.

My stomach lurched, and I began grinning wildly.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! I hope that every one of you has an excellent year! Now, before we dig into our delicious feast, I have a quick announcement to make. I don't know how many of you have heard about the Tri-wizard Tournament, *some students began getting excited* but for those of you who don't, it is a contest that brings three wizarding schools together for a series of challenges, and Hogwarts has been given the privilege of hosting this tournament."

The whole Hall erupted with excited chatter and screams.

"'Aye, ya don't think that one of us'll get to be in this tournament, do ya suppose?" Seamus asked across from me with his heavy Irish accent.

He was talking to Dean Thomas, his best friend.

I turned back to Dumbledore, whose silver beard was illuminated by the various candles throughout the tables. His long purple and black robe spoke of a majestic humility, and was waiting calmly for the chatter to die down.

"Now, let me introduce the lovely ladies from the school of Bobaten!"

The Great Hall doors swung open, and every single head turned to look. Girls dressed in blue silk began skipping down the center aisle, stopping now and then, and sighing, blue birds fluttering around them. They all looked identical, with blue hats and low ponytails.

I made a face at them, for all the guys were drooling, staring at their butts.

Seamus was whistling.

Their headmaster, who was, by far, the TALLEST person I have ever seen. She towered about everyone in the hall, and she had a short black bob, with a purple robe ending just above her ankles, black feathers on the end.

"Blimey, that's one big woman!" Seamus exclaimed, staring.

Marie giggled, "She's like ten foot seven-teen!!"

That made me snort trying to not laugh. I then noticed Fred was sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulder. I looked to see Ron's expression, and he looked shocked to see that his brother could get a girl.

I laughed, and then turned to Dumbledore again as the girls sat down, and he kissed the woman's hand.

"Hello, Madame Maxine."

"Oh ello Dumbleydore." She replied in a French accent.

_This is so random. What the josh is going on?!_

"And now the boys from Durmstrang!"

The Great Hall doors flew open this time, and boys wearing thick long red jackets stormed in. They held canes, which they stomped into the floor, emitting red sparks.

"They're so….hot." I whispered, staring at them.

Marie didn't say anything, but I could tell she agreed by the amazed look on her face. She was sitting next to Fred who looked annoyed, along with all the other guys except Shane, who was smiling, looking down at his plate.

Then Victor Krum, a famous Quittach player appeared, along with his headmaster, who was wearing white, and had a long black beard and cool looking fuzzy hat.

"It's Victor Krum!" I heard Ron breathe.

_Who the hell is Victor Krum?_

Anyway, everyone got seated before Dumbledore went on.

"Everyone please give a warm welcome to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge!"

A man about in his 50's stood up, with brown hair and brown robes.

"*cough* Due to an accident in the tournament beforehand, only 7th years are allowed to enter."

All the students began yelling and booing him, even giving him the middle finger.

"SILENCE!!!!" Dumbledore screamed, and everything got silent.

"Unbelievable…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Now, this tournament isn't for the faint of heart. Students die in this tournament. So choose wisely. And tomorrow is the hogsmede trip!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared up at the ceiling as I laid in my bed. I faintly heard Marie walk into the room squealing running over to my bed. I closed my eyes. Then I let out a yelp, she jumped on my bed, scaring the josh out of me!

"EMEMEMEMEMEMEM!!!!!!!" She was jumping on her knees on my bed shaking me.

"WhaaaaAAAAt?!" I turned around facing her.

"Fred, he, oh my josh, ohhhh my Joshua!!!" She started bouncing faster.

I sat up confused, "What happened?" I hoped she didn't kiss him like she did with Shane before they went out.

"HE ASKED ME TO GO TO HOGSMEDE WITH HIM!!" she squealed, "Son of a banshee can you be happy for me!? Why are you still sleeping? Its like twelve in the afternoon, we are leaving in like an hour! And Draco was looking for you."

I don't think ive ever jumped out of bed so fast before in my life, "WHO?!"

She looked at me finally calming down, "Draco, he randomly came up to me and said," she attempted a british accent (which sounded like gibberish), "Ehlloh, Mahree, ave you seeeeen Ehmaily anywheh?"

"English Mare."

"UGH, Hello Marie, have you seen Emily anywhere?" she looked agrivated.

My eyes widened, "why would be be looking for me?"

She made kissy noises and I glared at her, "Oh your one to talk Mrs. Fred Weasley."

She spun around in a circle and squealed, "Lets get dressed so we look purdy for our men."

"Draco is NOT my man," I sighed wishing he was.

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes and walked over to our closet and grabbed some clothes and shoes so did I.

When we were both dressed we looked at each other and started laughing, we both had pink skinny jeans on, a black shirt, and black shoes with pink laces.

We both just walked back to our closet without saying anything.

Finally, when we didn't look like a bunch of matching creepers, we looked fabulous.

Marie had her hair straight in a messy bun held up with chop-sticks, side bangs down, black skinny jeans, an Ed Hardy white tank top on with a big necklace with a few rings on it and Black and pink DC shoes. I noticed she got blonde highlights put in before school began.

She looked me up and down, "You. Look. AMAZING!"

I had dark skinny jeans on which were torn at the knee a little bit, black sneakers, and a black fitted tee that said I Love My Joshy Woshy, also a necklace that had a diamond studded heart on it. My hair was down and curly.

"You too Mrs. Weasley." I said as we squealed thinking about Fred and Draco.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" she laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~walking to the court~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie was singing The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, by Lemon Demon as we walked outside, "Angels sang out in immaculate chorus,  
down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris.  
Who delivered a kick which could shatter bones,  
into the crotch of Indiana Jones.  
Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain,  
as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne.  
but Chuck saw through his clever disguise,  
and he crushed Batman's head in between his thighs.

Then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and  
Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight.

And Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie,  
and Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie

Robocop, the Terminator,  
Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader

Lo Pan, Superman,  
every single Power Ranger.

Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,  
Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan -

All came out of no where lightning fast,  
And they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass.  
It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw,  
with civilians looking on total awe."

I was holding my sides I was laughing so hard and I had tears all over my face," Marie! Stop! Please!"

She was smiling at me wickedly, as Fred walked over with his brother George. Or George walked over with Fred, I couldn't tell at all. What made me freaked out is how Marie walked over to the brother with the dark wash jeans on and black tee that said: Smile. It makes people think about what your up to.

She walked over to him and he hugged her, she hugged him back. Then they turned towards me and the other brother, Freds (I think) arm around Maries shoulder.

"Aw blimey," the other brother nudged me in the ribs, "look at them, makes me wanna barf."

"Way to kill the mood George." Marie laughed.

_HOW CAN SHE TELL THEM APART!?_

"Son of a banshee!" I yelled, "How can you tell them apart!?"

She laughed, "Well, I don't know, I just can."

"That's one of the things I love about ya." Fred laughed.

I looked at each one of them aggravated and Marie laughed at me, "Relax kitten, I gave Fred a bracelet."

I looked at his wrist, it had red and gold string in it and was one of those friendship bracelets Marie has millions of.

Fred laughed, "Come on Love, lets not be late."

I looked at George as we walked towards the court where everyone was meeting, "So…"

He looked down at me, looking annoyed, "Why is it that he can go out with her but I cant?"

I stopped walking for a second but then ran after George.

"What?!"

"I bloody told him I liked her, he said he bloody did too." He sneered, "But he went out and flirted with her and asked her to Hogsmeade anyway!"

"Uhh…" I said as I began to feel awkward.

Just then, my heart jumped into my throat, Draco was rushing over to me in a casual outfit, since it was the weekend and everyone didn't have to wear robes. His hair was tousled, and his shirt was white with a tan design on it, his jeans were the same kind as mine; black and worn.

"Collins," he said out of breath," I was looking for you."

I looked at him," Why? "

"Because I wanted to tell you that Sam wanted to go to Hogsmeade with you!"

I glared at him, for some reason my hopes were high that he would for some reason ask me to go with him, "You truly are a…a…a PRICK!"

I yelled that not having anything better to call him that wouldn't make my mother want to slap me.

He snorted, "Ok, you git." He rushed off to Crabbe and Goyle.

I muttered something under my breath that I might just have to spend 50 years in purgatory for.

George, not noticing Draco, still seemed to be complaining. I dropped my shoulders, sighed, and walked to the court.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Hogsmeade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie and Fred disappeared completely and George was still following me complaining.

I just stopped in the middle of the crowd, he still was whining.

"JUST STOP!" I yelled at him and he took a step back, raised his eyebrow and walked away.

Great, now I was alone. I walked over to the candy shop and felt guilty about yelling at George. Now I just looked like a loser walking by myself. As I was walking to the store I was staring at my worst nightmare, Sam was leaning against the store wall, next to Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, some random kid I didn't know, Marcus Flint, and Draco.

Shit.

Draco strutted over to me and I stifled a giggle, he looked ridiculous by the way he was walking.

"Collins," he said

I glared at him, "What?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my newest _friend_ Sam." He waved his arm in her direction.

She rushed over, "Yes?"

"Go get me a chocolate frog." He snapped his fingers in her face but was still glaring at me.

I felt a pang of pity for her because she rushed into the store to get him his frog.

Marcus walked over and smiled at me and made a weird noise that sounded like a laugh, but more like: huh…huh….huh

I gave him a disgusted look and walked around the both of them, hitting Draco's shoulder with mine as I walked past shoving him.

I walked into the store which was filled with a rainbow of colors and a smell of sugar.

I jumped when I heard a familiar voice, "Emily! Emily!"

Seamus Finnigan (aginagin).

He ran over to me, "hey I've been meaning to talk to yuh!"

I just stared into his blue eyes, why was he acting like nothing happened last year?

"Uh, ok?" I responded

Just then the most random thing happened, Dean ran over with Malfoy's puffy hat on yelling, "I look like a muffin!" and "Seamus! Help me! It's eating my brains!"

Draco ran into the store, face beat red, pointing at Dean, "You bloody Mudblood! Give me my hat back!"

They ran around the store a few times until Dean ran out.

Seamus just stared at the door, and then he looked at me. We both started hysterically laughing.

We walked out of the store, where Draco and his posse were. I felt even worse for Sam when I saw Malfoy curse and throw the chocolate frog on the ground, grinding it into the dirt.

"It wasn't the right kind, you filthy little Mudblood!" he screamed, spitting at her feet.

_Draco! That stupid, idiotic, filthy, disgusting little cupcake._

"They only have one kind of chocolate frog." I stated, walking over to them, the sun reflecting off of the diamond pink heart on my necklace.

"I can't help it if my standards are high." He sneered, glaring at Seamus, who was standing next to me, glaring right back.

"You know, Draco, they have medication for this kind of thing." I said sarcastically.

Draco ignored my comment. "What are you here to see you're new girlfriend?" he smirked, stepping away from the poor frog on the ground.

"Get the hell away from me you….you…."

"TURTLE!"

I spun around to see Marie standing behind me, a look of triumph on her face. Seamus was on the ground laughing, holding his stomach.

"Turtle?!" I repeated, a 'what the fuck' look on my face.

Draco snorted at Marie's randomness.

"Where's Fred?" I asked, looking around.

No Fred.

"Oh he said he had something to do but he would find me later."

"Oh…"

"Looks like Marie's got herself a redhead!" Malfoy chortled as the rest of his minions snickered.

"Yeah, hot like fire." She smiled wickedly.

I glanced at Seamus who was staring at the sky and twiddling his thumbs.

"Whatever I'm getting out of here." I said, walking away by myself.

I heard loud footsteps behind me.

_What does he want now?_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!?" I screamed, turning around.

Seamus and Marie stopped and began laughing again, which made me even more pissed off. Draco had given me a bad mood. He has a special talent and can do that to people.

Right.

"Look I need to be alone right now." I said more quietly this time.

They looked at each other, shrugged, and turned back around. Rolling my eyes, I kept on walking, farther away.

The last thing I saw was Marie walk over to Hermione Granger who was nagging Ron and they all walked into the Quittich store.

I glanced back at Seamus who kept on turning around and looking back at me.

I walked over to a bench in front of the Pranks and jokes store and sulked.

I saw Fred walking out of the store looking around, then down at me. He sat down, and looked confused. "You alright?" he asked

"Terrific." I said flatly.

"Oh, well. You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well. Remember your friends are always here for you, and you shouldn't be angry with your friends when they didn't do anything." He explained, "Just remember that. Marie cares for you a lot, she was telling me last night how much she loves being your friend."

With that, he walked away. He walked over to Marie who was sitting at a bench a few stores over feeding a bird. She said something to him and looked angry. He looked confused and she pointed her finger and he walked away looking confused and upset.

I looked over at them and then forward again, "WHOA!" I yelled as I looked up and saw a new Gryffindor standing in front of me about two inches from my face.

She giggled, "I heard that you're that girl who yells a lot!" she ran away skipping to the candy store.

I said to myself, "Brat."

"What did I do now!?" a familiar voice said. I looked up.

Marie was looking down at me arms crossed, "I don't understand why you snapped at me before, I just wanted to talk to you about something, then Sea-mouse, or whatever his name is came and then you freaked and stormed off!"

"Where is Fred?" I asked

"Screw Fred Emily!" she was getting pissed, "Whenever you get mad at that jackass you let your anger out on the people who care about you. What are you going to do the day we all get sick of this…SHIT and you have nobody?!"

I didn't say anything.

"You know, the one thing I learned from my dad was?" she looked at the sky then back at me with her arms crossed. She hasn't talked to her dad for a year. She used to live with him but he beat her up all the time and when she finally told her mom she moved in with her and got her witch powers. The reason she finally told her mom was because her dad said he would stab her if she ever said anything to him again.

"I learned that you should never keep things from the people that love you, like my mom. If I hadn't told her about, you know, I may not be here right now. And that your friends and family can help you, but if you turn away from them, they won't just wait around for you to be in the mood to talk to them." She said seriously.

I continued looking at my feet.

She stared at me, waiting.

I looked up at her through my eyelashes. She was still there. I looked down again.

"Well, you better hope that when you get out of your mood that all of your friends are still here for you. Because," she somewhat laughed but not a happy laugh, "I'm not sure I will still be there."

"Excuse me?!" I yelled, completely pissed. I had let her talk this whole time, putting up with her crap, but now I had to talk. "What the fuck does this have to do with you?! I didn't know that was you behind me, and I had to be by myself so I WOULDN'T take it out on you and _Seamus_ (I pronounced his name slowly, because she could never seem to get it right)!!"

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME!?" She yelled back, "IT'S ALL THE TIME, YOU CHASE AFTER THAT SCUMBAG DRACO AND WHEN HE DOES THAT SHIT TO YOU, YOU GET PISSED AND ANGRY WITH THE WORLD AND TURN AWAY FROM YOUR FRIENDS! AND THE WORST PART WAS THAT YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE IT!"

"Don't call him a scumbag!! And stop spitting in my face." I made a disgusted face, and then began talking again, "You shouldn't be talking. You're chasing after so many fucking guys it's hard to keep track of what the heck is going on!! Like Shane…Fred…that guy on the train…and you're yelling at me because I might have a chance with someone?!"

"Yeah Emily, he totally hits on you. That's why he constantly taunts and tortures you. And listen bitch, Shane is my best guy friend and I don't chase guys! I went out with Shane, I thought the guy on the train was hot Em, doesn't mean I'm going to fucking marry him, and then we broke up. And the worst part is that you have no idea what's going on with Fred and I."

"Get out of my face." I said calmly, glaring up at her, "And stop acting like you're always right and superior to everyone, when you're not. You act like you're the only one with pain, but everyone has some sort of pain. Don't forget, I haven't seen my dad in six years, and I'm never right in my mom's eyes. So just STOP."

"Demon," She began to walk away and stopped after taking three steps and turned around, I looked up a little, "And just so you know, a little FYI, not that you care I mean, but I wanted to talk to my _best friend_ about this, George told me that when Fred left for a little bit before, that he saw Fred kissing Lavender Brown in the alleyway by the candy store after I came over to defend you from that git Malfoy."

She walked over to Shane who was leaning on a tree by a bench about five stores over.

I was really pissed now, and I got up to go back to the castle.

_I guess I'll study or something. I can't take being out here anymore. _

I sighed and trudged, alone, back to the castle. When I got in there were only a bunch of first years there, which all ran up to me, asking what Hogsmeade looked like.

I ignored them and kept on walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up early, at 4:30 AM. I groaned and rolled over onto my side.

_ARGHHHHHHHHHHH_

Twenty minutes passed and I still couldn't fall back asleep.

_OH MY JOSHUAAA!!!!!!!!!_

So I quietly got up and tip-toed down to the common room, where I saw Marie sitting on the big reddish couch by the fire.

I didn't say anything at first, still mad about yesterday. But as I got closer I realized that she was crying.

Shit.

"Uh…Marie? Are you okay?"

She looked up, glared at me, and looked back down. "Go away."

I sat down next to her. "I'm not leaving, so you better get used to it." I replied, smiling slightly.

She mumbled something I couldn't hear, and buried her face in a frilly pillow. Seconds later she began coughing.

"What the josh?"

"I inhaled the frilly stuff…" she said, her voice muffled by the pillow on her face.

I began laughing, and she started laughing too, but the type of laugh where you really don't want to laugh but you somehow wind up laughing anyway.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you just going to sit there inhaling pillow." I laughed, staring into the fire, feeling the hot flames flickering off my cheeks.

"Remember the last thing I told you before you left?"

"Uh…no."

"Well George told me that he saw Fred kissing Lavender Brown…" she sniffed, frowning.

"Mar, George told me yesterday that he was mad at Fred because he was flirting with you."

"What?"

"Yeah. George likes you too."

"He does?" she began grinning.

"Yuppers." I replied, smiling widely, "So what did you tell Fred?"

"SHIT" she reburied her face in the pillow.

I got nervous, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"UGGGHHHH," she groaned into the pillow then looked up, distressed, "He came over to me and was happy to see me, and I glared at him. Then he asked if I was okay. So I told him to go to hell…"

I gasped.

"Then he got confused and mad at the same time and asked what my problem was, so I freaked thinking he knew that I knew and was just playing dumb, so I kinda told him to go fuck off and go to hell along with Lavender."

I stared at her. "Well that was a bad idea, you silly goose."

She glared at me, and jokingly said, "No shit Sherlock."

I laughed, then immediately stopped as I heard a noise above our heads.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, looking up.

I walked under the balcony leading to the dormitories, trying to see if there was someone up there, listening. All I could see was pitch black nothingness, and the outline of the boy's dormitories door.

"Maybe it's a hippo." Marie said randomly, looking up.

Suddenly there was a yell and then a crash.

"The hippo fell!" Marie yelled laughing thinking it was just one of the House ghosts playing a joke on us then realized I wasn't there anymore, "Em? Where did you go? Hello? Heeeellloooo!!?!"

I groaned. Someone had fallen on me.

The person on top of me began laughing, "SEAMUS??"

"Beemousse?" Marie looked at Seamus, crumpled on the floor.

"Blimey, I'm sorry." He apologized, sounding thoroughly sorry.

He tried to shift to his right knee to get up, but wound up colliding with my left arm. There was a sickening crunch, and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SHIT! SEAMSTRESS! YOU HURT HER!" Marie yelled, "WE NEED TO CALL MADAME POMFREY!"

Seamus panicked and ran down through Hogwarts to get Madame Pomfrey.

Marie crouched down by me on the floor and then ran to get ice. When she got back my arm was purpler than an eggplant. She looked grossed out as she held the ice on my arm for me.

"Where the HELL did you get ice?" I asked painfully

"I froze water from the sink."

"OWWWW. Holy son of a Joshua!!!!" I screamed holding my arm.

Just then the worst possible thing happened; Malfoy walked over and began laughing at me (I think he climbed through the portrait hole when Seamus had left).

Marie looked more pissed then she did yesterday when we fought.

She looked at Malfoy and gave him a fake laugh, "You know DRACO, I am sick of your shit." She drew her wand and yelled, "Pantalonious Poopicus!"(special thanks to Neil Cicierega).

Malfoy looked like he just saw his boggart, he ran away faster then I could ever run.

"What was that spell?" I asked and groaned in pain.

She looked satisfied, "He pooped himself."

Then I closed my eyes unwillingly and whispered, "Marie….ugh"

She ran to my side and it all went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~Sometime later (5:00 AM)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned inwardly to myself, having passed out. Passing out is really disgusting. I realized that I found myself, once again, in the infirmary. The whole room was dark, but I could faintly make out four figures to my right, by the doors leading to the hallway outside.

Suddenly the pain came back to my left arm, sharp as a dagger. I groaned, and I heard Madame Pomfrey come running over to me.

"Oh dear! Don't move it! It will take a couple hours for your bones to re-grow."

I felt like crying. Especially when I looked to see who else was standing there: Marie, Seamus and Draco.

"What is HE doing here?" I spat, glaring at Draco.

"What, I can't come to see if you're all right?" he asked sarcastically, grimacing.

"No we made him come. Oh, by the way, you still smell like poop." Marie laughed, inching away from Draco.

He turned red. "No I don't."

Seamus just stood there, looking extremely guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emily…" he frowned.

"It's okay Seamus." I smiled, grimacing as my arm stung.

"Well…I have to go. We have classes tomorrow." Marie sighed, looking tired.

"What? Tomorrow they didn't give us classes." Seamus pointed out.

Marie rolled her eyes and walked out. "Feel better Em!!"

I stared blankly at Draco and Seamus, who were still standing there randomly.

"Blimey, 'aye have to go too. I hope ya feel better!" Seamus smiled, then ran out.

Draco looked at me blankly, and I couldn't help but grin a little. He didn't do anything, so I cleared my throat.

He still didn't say anything, just turned on his heel and walked towards the arched door.

How will he find his way in the dark?

Suddenly I felt really cold, since all Madame Pomfrey gave me was a flimsy pajamas and a blanket as thin as a sheet.

"Uh…Draco ?"

He stopped, his white blonde hair glowing in the dark from the moonlight through the windows on the side of the room.

"What."

"Ummm…..can I borrow you're sweater? I'm really cold."

He turned around, looked really annoyed.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I'm cold." I repeated, smiling really wide to get him to give in.

He just stood there, contemplating it. Finally he began to pull off his midnight black sweatshirt over his head pulling up his shirt underneath it, revealing his flat stomach. I began smiling, but didn't say anything.

He threw it at me and it went over my head.

"Oh thanks" I said with the sweatshirt thrown over my head.

He walked out and looked back once more and said, "Hey Emily?"

I got excited, "Yeah?"

"Don't drool on it or anything." He walked away smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~about 9am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of a female and male voice next to my bed. I didn't open my eyes because I felt like if I did they would stop talking. I realized it was Marie and Fred.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked

"Yeah…" I knew Marie was leaning on the furnace next to my bed that wasn't turned on and was playing with one of her long dirty blonde braids.

"Well?" he sounded tired.

"I wanted to apologize to you," she began ( I felt proud of her), "The reason I yelled at you at Hogsmeade was because your brother told me that when you left me for about ten minutes he saw you kissing Lavender Brown." She sounded sad. I could just tell that she was staring at her feet as she talked.

He didn't say anything.

"Fred…" she sounded upset.

"Mare," he sighed, "why the hell would I kiss a girl when I love you?"

AWWWW! I felt my heart melt and I tried not the grin.

She looked up from her feet and smiled at him then playfully asked, "So you forgive me?"

He walked over to her and stood close to her and joked, "Well, I don't know. I guess I could, Love."

She smiled wider, "But I said terrible things to you" she joked, "I think I have to repay you somehow."

She stepped closer so they were standing chest to chest. She looked up at him and he said, "Well, if you insist. What did you have in mind?"

She giggled and stood on her toes, she kissed him for about ten frigging minutes straight. I almost gagged but then she pulled away and I felt eyes on me, "Poor Em." She walked over to the other side of my bed to fix my blanket so it covered me. I was going to cry.

She walked back over to Fred but on her way over stubbed her toe on the end of my bed and said, "BLOODY HELLS GATES OF JOSHUAS MOTHERS ROOM!"

I don't think I ever laughed so hard before in my life, I was crying and probably looked like I was having a seizure. Fred was laughing while trying to ask if she was ok. She was hoping around the room yelling.

"AHH MY JOSH! WHAT THE JOSHUA JOSHING JOSH!" She fell to the floor and began rolling around, "IM GOING TO MELT THAT BLOODY BED AND MAKE IT INTO A JOSHING BEDPAN!!!!"

Bad idea, the kid sleeping next to me looked over at Marie and he was in the middle of drinking a glass of water, he spit it everywhere. I realized that the kid was the kid from the train who Marie thought was cute.

She was still hoping around the room holding her foot yelling random things at the bed. The kid was still laughing hysterically. I looked at the chart next to his bed and saw his name was Cedric Diggory. Fred was sitting in the chair by my bed and laughing hysterically.

Cedric looked over at Fred and then back at Marie, finally calm. When he looked at Fred he looked a little pissed off.

I ignored it because I was still laughing. I then realized that my arm didn't hurt anymore. I looked up happily to tell Marie but she wasn't there, Cedric and Fred were smiling at the floor in front of my bed where I couldn't see. I leaned over the edge of my bed to see Marie slouching on the end of my bed rubbing her foot.

"You didn't break it, did you? We don't need another accident." I said sarcastically.

She just grimaced and stayed on the ground.

"So…" I turned to Cedric, "What happened to you?"

"I don't really know. I kind of just passed out."

I began laughing, tugging at the sleeve of Draco's sweatshirt.

"Whose sweatshirt is that, anyway?" Marie asked, now standing in front of my bed.

I got into a more comfortable position, propped on my elbows. I mumbled something she couldn't understand.

"What?"

Everybody was staring at me.

Fantastic…

"Uh…it's Draco's."

Marie just stood there, staring. "Draco?! Why what happened?!"

"When you left he was last to leave so I asked if I could borrow his sweatshirt because I was cold. He gave it to me…and told me not to drool on it." I laughed, sinking back into the covers. They felt really nice.

"Oh…" she replied, looking from Cedric to Fred.

"Wait you mean Draco Malfoy?" Fred asked, looking down at me.

I wanted to say something sarcastic, but I didn't. I nodded instead.

Fred grimaced.

"Hey he's not all that bad…" I pouted, glaring at the sheets now.

Fred just shrugged and walked away.

"Hey Fred! Wait!" I called, getting an idea.

He turned around, staring at me oddly. His fiery hair fell into his eyes.

"Do you still have those things that make you sick?"

A goofy grin spread across his face.

"Yeah! I thought everybody forgot about those! George and I made them together." He replied, conjuring up a purple box with his wand.

He set the box on my lap, and when I opened it, it contained what looked like caramel, but with different colors.

"When you eat this one, you'll get warts all over. This one makes you vomit chunks all over the place. And-"

"I get it, Fred" I laughed, "Uh…I'll take the one with vomit."

He handed me a pink piece of candy, and I popped it into my mouth. I almost spat it out it tasted like acid.

"Yeah they don't taste too good."

I gave him a look, and then vomited all over the place.

"EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marie screamed, backing away from me.

Cedric had a look of complete disgust on his face. "I'm not sure these things are such a good idea. She's turning really pale."

"Freeeedddd……" I groaned, feeling like crap now, "There's a cure for this, right?"

"Uh…not yet. We haven't made a reversal candy yet…"

"IM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, falling off the bed.

"Oh." Marie said, staring at me on the floor.

Madame Pomfrey came over, screaming at what a mess I made. She picked me up and set me down on another clean bed, then shooed Marie and Fred out of the infirmary.

"Don't worry!!! I'll give one to Draco, too!!!" Fred yelled over his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't able to fall asleep; I was vomiting every five minutes.

Crap. I got vomit on his sweatshirt. Crap crap crap crap crap!

All of the sudden the infirmary doors swung open, and Draco slouched in, covered in warts that were oozing puss.

Oh, sick.

He was groaning and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap of silver, green and black.

"Draco?" I mumbled, swallowing yet more vomit.

"You got vomit on my sweatshirt…" his voice muffled by the tile floor, "You're going to make that up to me."

"okaaaayyyy….." I moaned as acid came up my throat, burning my chest and threw up on his sweatshirt again, "There, payback, do you want some more?"

~~~~~~~~~~Marie's Point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked down the vast hallway to my room when suddenly someone jumped out at me.

"JESUS!" I yelled jumping back.

Ginny stood in front of me, smiling like crazy.

I laughed and put my arm on her shoulder, "Ginny! You scared me!"

She had no time for games, "Are you dating Fred?"

I looked at her and leaned back a little bit, "Uhmmmm…."

She smiled wickedly, "Because I told my mom that Freddy has a girlfriend and she wants to meet you, tonight. At our house."

I just stared at her, "But, but I cant!"

I absolutely hate meeting parents. Especially since my most recent boyfriend before Fred was Shane, whos dad was the potions master Snape.

"Well," she began playing with a piece of her hair, "I told her you would be there."

"GINNY!" I yelled

"Don't worry yourself silly, shell love you!"

"But, what are your parents like? What should I wear? Does Fred know?" my head rushed

"Whoa, um ok, they are nice people that are pretty easy to get along with. Um wear something pretty, liiiike that one pair of jeans that you have, the plaid ones. And the black tshirt you wear with it. And yes he knows, he was looking for you to tell you what I set up, but I got to you first." She grinned

"Ok ok ok ok" I began pacing.

"And wear your hair like that." She said referring to my braids and messy side bangs.

I took a deep breath, "Ok, where is Fred?"

Just then Fred came running over to me accidentally running into me.

"FRED!" I laughed.

He was so out of breath, "Ginny *gasp* parents *gasp* told them *gasp* tonight *gasp gasp gasp*"

I let him catch his breath as I stared at him oddly.

"I know already, Ginny," I turned towards Ginny but she was gone, "…told…me"

"She's not even here?" he said confused

"Well…she was."

He began speaking quickly, "Ok so are you ok with going because if you don't want to you defiantly don't have to because my bloody sister is such a twit and cant keep her mouth shut and-

I put my hand on this mouth making him stop talking, "Do you want me to go?"

"Only if you want to."

"That's a crappy answer." I laughed

"Well, I do. But if you don't want to-

"I do."

Great, meet the parents.

` ` ` ` ` `` ` ` ` ` ` ` `` ` ` ` `` ` ` ` `` ` later on```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I grabbed Fred's hand as we walked up to his cottage like house which I immediately fell in love with. It was perfect in everyway.

"Your house." I couldn't talk

He looked embarrassed, "I know its smaller than a lot of peoples-

"NO! its so beautiful!" I was still staring at it

"Well, I am so glad you think that!" said an extremely happy voice from behind us, "Hello Love!"

I turned around to see hug her son who now looked embarrassed. She turned towards me, and grabbed both my hands, "Oh dear! You are as pretty as my little Freddy said you were!"

I blushed and Fred's face was redder than his hair.

"Come in, come in now!" said ushering us inside.

Once we were all inside Fred took my hand and led me up the stone steps to a room down the hallway of the upstairs.

"My bedroom," he said holding open the door for me.

I smiled at him and walked in looking around. I first looked at his bed, just making sure he didn't have a power ranger bed set. It was completely navy blue with a blue pillow and white sheets. One of the walls were navy blue and the rest were white. I looked at his bookshelf; he had all prank and joke books. Then over at his desk where some old looking scrap books were scattered.

I was in the middle of his room just staring. I then looked over at one of his walls where there were pictures of school last year. Pictures of him and his brother, his family's trip to Egypt, random kids at school who I knew like Oliver Wood and Hermione. I felt like I was being watched so I turned around to see Fred watching me. I smiled and told him I like his room and he thanked me.

I walked over to his bed and sat down, he sat next to me. I glanced up at him and he was still watching me. I smiled with my mouth closed and leaned over on his arm.

It was weird, we didn't have to say anything for about five minutes, and it didn't feel awkward, or like we had to talk. We just sat there, and enjoyed it.

I broke the silence first, "So, you told your mom I was pretty."

He snorted, "No."

I took my head off of his arm and stared at him.

"I told her you were beautiful."

I slapped his arm, "You goofball."

He smiled, "Hey, easy. No horseplay!"

"Oh, why is that? Afraid you will get taken down by a girl?"

"That, and the fact that if you can take me down I will feel like I have no testosterone in me."

I laid back on his bed laughing hysterically.

He put one arm on the other side of me and leaned so he was hovering over me, "There, pinned you. I win."

I smiled wickedly at him and took one of my legs and wrapped it around his and then pulled so his back was to the bed and I was on top of him. I looked at him smirking.

"Oh, now your going to get it."

We wrestled until finally I won and was laying so that my nose pushed against his.

"I win" I whispered

"Well, I get away with the prize." He whispered back

"What?" I asked

He pushed his lips to mine and pulled back, "See, now I win."

I kissed him back, "I took it back!"

Just when he tried to steal it back again and he had me pinned down, the most embarrassing thing ever happened.

His dad walked into the room.

I jumped out from underneath him, and my face was redder than both their hair put together.

His dad raised both his eye brows then walked out of the room closing the door.

Fred looked at me, I refused to look at him.

"Im sorry Mare…" he looked at his lap.

I got a wicked grin on my face, "Now your going to pay."

Before he could ask or say anything else I jumped on him again and laughed.

~~~~~~~~~My POV again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was waiting for Fred to get the cure for this vomiting stuff, but he had brought Marie over for dinner. I was really pissed, because he had left me vomiting. Even Madame Pomfrey couldn't cure it.

Draco wasn't much better than me, either, and he kept grumbling about his complexion. At one point he asked me to put some cover-up on over his warts.

"What?! Why would I do that?!" I exclaimed, staring at Draco in the bed across from me.

"Because," he drawled, "My face needs to look perfect and you owe me for the ruined sweatshirt."

_Great._

"Fine I'll pamper you." I replied sarcastically, "Just don't get mad if I accidentally puke all over you."

I found some cover-up in my black and green bag, which Ginny was kind enough to bring me, and walked over to Draco's bed. His warts were really disgusting. There was puke green liquid oozing out of them. He even had one on his nose, which I was so kind to bring up.

"Isn't this just going to irritate it more?" I asked, staring at the cover-up.

"I don't care!" Draco said, furrowing his brow, "Just do it."

I stood to the left of him, feeling really awkward, because there was no space.

"Don't get it in my eyes, Collins."

"Well there's no room over here!"

"The sit on the bed. You don't have to be a genius to figure that out."

"Obviously…" I mumbled, glaring at his triumphant smirk.

I knelt awkwardly on the bed, but it was really hard to put it on when I was off to the side.

_ARGHHH!!!!_

"Collins! I don't care what you have to do just do it and get it right!" he demanded, his eyes closed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you're majesty."

Since I couldn't reach I climbed onto his chest and began to apply the cover-up. His expression softened a little when I brushed it on his face, and he actually looked peaceful; for once.

I jumped when he finally spoke, because I had gotten used to the calm quiet.

"Get more on my nose…" he mumbled softly, his eyes still closed.

I rolled my eyes again, not exactly believing I was doing this.

_Well, if I don't do this then he'll probably find something even worse and embarrassing to do to me. At least there's nobody else around to see this…_

When I was finished, I kind of just stared at him for a moment, seeing past all the disgusting warts that were only covered up a little.

I didn't realize how long I had just been sitting on his chest until he opened one piercing gray eye and asked me what I was doing.

"Uhhh….savoring my work?" I blushed and crawled off of him.

He didn't take his eyes off of me the whole time I got up, put my stuff away and sat back down in my own hospital bed.

The beds make me depressed. They remind me of sick people…

"What?" I asked when I looked up and he was still staring.

"Nothing." He replied calmly, looking this time at the "Get Well Soon, Dracypoo!" cards by his bedside.

"I'm guessing those cards are from Pansy" I grumbled, remembering that little pug-faced witch.

He smirked. "Yeah. I'm really popular, you know. She's in love with me. I've been thinking about going out with her, and it seems like I might have to, seeing as there's no one better at this lame school."

_Just shut up! You brag about yourself way too much. Ew._

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" I laughed, watching his expression.

His expression turned from a superior smirk to a face like 8-|.

"No, of course not. Why would I want to make YOU jealous, Collins?" he mocked, his smirk coming back.

"Maybe because….you like me?" I dared to say that, afraid that he would fling himself across the room, foaming at the mouth.

His face turned paler. "Ew. Why the hell would I like YOU."

I just rolled onto my side, staring out one of the windows.

Just then Marie ran into the hospital room yelling my name and speaking a million miles an hour.

"Ohmyjoshua! I was just at Fred's and it was so amazing and there was just oh my god it was amazing!"

Draco chimed in, "I'm sorry I missed that last part, was it amazing?"

She looked over at him and then got a look of pure horror on her face, Draco looked away.

She began talking a million miles an hour again, "and when I was there he showed me all of his things that made you sick and then I was like ohmyjosh what if you just add this and that then the cure will be made!"

Draco sarcastically droned, "Can you not speak so slow, I almost understood you."

She took a white teddy bear off of his side table by his bed and brought it over by me and pet its head.

Draco stared after her, "Hey!"

She ignored him and kept talking, "SO! What I wanted to say what that we found a cure!"

"This is great and all but where is this fantastic cure, spaz?" Draco droned on again and Marie threw the bear at him and he yelled at her some more.

I just rolled over and asked her calmly, "Mar, where is it?"

"Well," she drew out her words, "He has it and he's coming now."

"Why are you talking so slow?" I asked

"Well," she did it again, "Some of our friends here are a little bit slow and cannot follow along."

She glared at Malfoy who just rolled over so his back was towards us.

"Ok, when's he getting here?"

"Soon, soon."

Just then Fred came running In with a brown paper bag smiling. He opened it up and pulled out what looked like the candy, but had the feel of play-dough. I bit it, and spit it out immediately. It tasted like play-dough too!

"Blimey, Emily." Fred said looking at me grossed out.

Then to make matters worse, Cedric walked in and looked at Marie.

"Ello Marie," he smiled, "I've been looking for yah."

She gave him a half smile and I saw Fred glaring at him, I don't think ive ever seen a goofy guy like Fred get this upset.

"Why?" she asked

"I wanted to show you a new song I wrote." He looked happy.

Fred began to put his arm around Marie but she turned to face him, "Fred, is it ok with you if I go? I don't want it to be weird for you."

He couldn't say no, "Fine."

She looked at him then at me who was chewing on the play-dough. She saw how he looked upset and pulled him down to her height, I barley heard her whisper, "Don't worry sweetie, ill see you later."

She smiled wickedly so did he.

EW

Cedric was standing there looking at the ceiling when Marie came over and fixed my blanket for me and kissed Fred good-bye assuring him that nothing would happen between her and Cedric.

The two left leaving me alone with Fred.

"So," I began, "How's it going with you and Marie?"

"Good, good." He said sitting down in the chair by my bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked already knowing.

"I know that Cedric likes her, but I don't think she noticed yet. I'm just worried. I trust her with my life and everything else I have, but Cedric…." he drifted off

"Don't worry. I know Marie is crazy about you," I looked over at him, "I know her, trust me. When you two were fighting…" I stopped wondering if she would want him to know.

"What?" he leaned forward, "What happened?"

"She was crying because she thought you were with Lavender Brown," I sighed and saw the look in his eyes change from envy of Cedric to sadness and guilt, "She wouldn't ever do anything like that to you."

"Oh Emily," he sighed and leaned back staring at the ceiling, "I don't know what to say."

I shrugged and closed my eyes, I heard him say one more thing before he left, "By the way, the side effects to the cure are sleepiness, hallucinations, and being delirious."

"WHAT!?" I yelled barley opening my eyes

"Gotta go bye!" he ran out.

~~~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore had us gathered in the Great Hall to announce the winners of the Tri-wizard Tournament. The lights were dimmed blue, and I was sitting next to Parvati and Padma Patil. They were practically shaking with pure excitement, but I wasn't really that excited.

"And now, the students who will be competing for the Goblet of Fire!" Dumbledore bellowed, pointing his wand gracefully at the big box containing the Goblet.

The gold and silver jeweled box began to melt instantly, revealing a pure gold Goblet, with red, green, blue and yellow jewels. The whole crowd gasped and began to talk excitedly, looking around at one another. Hermione came over and sat next to me, along with Ron and Harry.

"Hey." I whispered, glancing sideways, "We haven't talked in like forever!"

She smiled and nodded, looking up at Dumbledore.

All of the sudden the whole room was lit up in bright purple light, and a small, burn piece of paper fluttered to the sky. Dumbledore caught it with his nimble, old fingers.

"Victor Krum!!!"

The Durmstrang academy began cheering loudly, hitting Krum on the back. He walked confidently over to the door behind the big head table, his red coat with brown fur swishing behind him.

The Hall was lit up with purple again, and another paper flew out, curled into a 'C'.

"Fleur Delacour!!"

A tall blond stood up, and pranced over to the door also.

"Now, the Hogwarts student!"

A giant piece of burn paper shot out of the goblet, and Dumbledore's face turned red with anger.

"I thought I had said only students 17 or older could enter, did I not?!" he yelled, full of rage, " CEDRIC DIGGORY, EMILY COLLINS, MARIE ELIZABETH AND HARRY POTTER?!?!?!?!"

What…

My insides froze, and I felt my face burn, and all eyes turned to me, Harry, Cedric and Marie.

"COME HERE!!" Dumbledore yelled, crushing the piece of paper with his long, spindly finger nails.

The whole Hall fell silent with a hushed fear, and the four of us silently got up, and walked, heads down, towards the door.

Marie looked at me and looked scared, Harry and Cedric were also looking at me.

Shit.

Everyone was staring at us as we walked across the room which now seemed ten times longer than it normally did. Ron Weasley was giving Harry a death look, Oliver Wood was glaring at Cedric, Marie was looking over at Fred but he just shook his head in disappointment. Then I dared to look at him. Draco. He was smirking and so was Marcus Flint sitting next to him.

Once we all got over to the group, Dumbledore was glaring at us yelling. Nobody knew how our names got in the Goblet of Fire.

Victor Krum and Fleur stared at us in disgust.

"'Zey iz not even seventeen!" Madame Maxime, the headmaster of Bobatan academy exclaimed.

Everyone was glancing around, daring to steal a look at Dumbledore or Mad-Eye Moody ( a former Auror- dark wizard catcher- who had come to Hogwarts to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts) with his insane glass eyes and wooden peg leg.

Then Dumbledore went back out to the Great Hall and announced, "Everyone! Your Tri-Wizard Tournament competitors!"

Some people awkwardly clapped for us.

We all walked back to our tables. I sat by Marie because I didn't want to look at anyone else right now knowing they would be giving me death glares. She sat in her normal spot next to Fred who wouldn't look at her.

Dumbledore hollered, "Let the feast begin!"

All of the food appeared suddenly. Marie, Harry, Cedric, and I just stared at our empty plates. Marie couldn't take the silence.

"Fred." She began

"what? You lied. To everyone. To me. God Marie, you put your name in the Goblet?" he was angry, he still didn't look at her.

"I didn't!" she yelled, "I swear, I swear on my life."

Fred looked at her and looked angry, "You're…terrible, horrible, a liar."

She looked like she was going to cry because she was so angry, "Why don't you believe me? I don't even want to be in the Tournament!"

He didn't look at her.

"I really think you're just mad at me because you know that Cedric and I are friends now and you are jealous!"

Oh no she didn't!

He looked furious then got up and sat by Oliver Wood.

Marie stared at her plate furious.

Draco turned around and tapped me on my shoulder.

"What!?" I snapped

"Nice job getting into the Goblet, how did you do it?" he asked, serious.

"I DIDN'T!" I yelled turning back towards my empty plate.

Cedric waved his arms to get our attention, we looked over.

He mouthed, "Open your common room door for me later. I need to talk to you guys."

I looked at Marie who looked over at me, we nodded and then nodded at Cedric.

He smiled and frowned at the same time, then turned back around.

"This is absolutely unbelievable…" I mumbled through a mouth of dry bread.

"Yeah. This is just great." Harry spat, glowering at the whole Hall.

"I'm sorry…" I said, turning to Harry.

I felt bad for him the most because people already hate him too much. Harry just looked at me, then back at him plate. Ron was refusing to talk to him, and Hermione was just sitting there awkwardly, looking from Harry to Ron.

I couldn't wait until later…


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own character and Marie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A while later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you have the password?"

"No…I don't."

"Then you're not allowed to come in!"

"No, I just want to see someone-"

"No!!"

I groaned as the Fat Lady began arguing with someone outside the Gryffindor common. It was probably Cedric, since he had wanted to come over. Harry, Marie and I sat around the fire, waiting for Cedric to discus what had happened with the Goblet of Fire.

"It's okay, he can come in!" Harry yelled to the Fat Lady, who was insisting now that he needed a haircut.

We heard the door swing open, and Cedric walked in, his robes swishing from left to right as he walked towards us.

"She's weird…" he whispered, pointing backwards to the Fat Lady.

"I heard that!!!" she yelled back, mumbling about rude boys.

I smiled. "Okay, so let's talk about what hap-"

"Emily! I need to talk to ya!" Seamus yelled, running down the steps and over to us.

"Uh, okay." I said awkwardly, staring up at him grinning down at me.

His face turned a light red due to the fiery flames of the fire. The flames lit up his blue eyes, turning them a sort of purple.

"I need to talk to ya over thar though."

I got up out of my comfortable position on the couch and over to him. Marie began snickering, only loud enough for me to hear. I just rolled my eyes and followed him over to the window with a chessboard in front of it, all the pieces perfectly aligned.

"So…" I started, tracing the outline of one of the knight chess piece, "What did you want to talk about."

"Uh…well I feel really bad about breaking your arm, and, well, I want to make it up to you. How about next trip to Hogsmeade I take you out for lunch." He suggested with a pleading look in his eye.

_Awww….Seamus!! That's sooooo amazingly sweet of you!!_

"Seamus! Awww of course I will! That's so nice of you!" I squealed, a huge grin on my face.

He smiled and sighed in relief, and I couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy that he wanted to make it up to me. Before I knew it, I had my arms around him, and was grinning widely into his jacket.

_Oh….son of a Joshua what am I doing?!_

My stomach lurched into my throat and my whole body froze.

"Uh..I'm…sorry…" I mumbled, pulling away from him.

I turned my head to the left so I didn't see his face.

"So I'll see you next weekend?" I asked awkwardly, my face burning a bit..

"Uh…yeah. Yeah. So…I'll let ya get back to whatever you were talkin' about." He cleared his throat.

"Thanks. Um…bye…" I mumbled, hurrying back over to the little circle we had formed.

Marie grinned at me, looking over at Seamus, who was walking up to the dormitories in black sweats and a green t-shirt.

"So who could've possibly put our name in the Goblet? I mean I don't even know any seventh years, and that would be a pretty cruel joke to play." I started, looking at Harry, whose scar was shining and his emerald green eyes dark and miserable.

"Ya I know. I know a few, but they would neva do that to meh. Or any of us." Cedric replied.

"This is ridiculous! Now the whole school hates us because of some jerk who thinks making our lives terrible is amusing." I fumed, grabbing handfuls of frilly pillow, angrily tugging at them.

I got even angrier when they weren't coming out at my will.

"Maybe it was Malfoy." Marie said the name 'Malfoy' like she had a lemon stuck in her mouth.

"Mar, Draco would never DO that!!" I protested.

"Why are you defending him?! He's a complete jerk and he would do something awful like that to us!" She replied, glaring at me.

_He's not THAT bad…is he?_

"You're forgetting one thing: he's only fourteen." Cedric pointed out.

"Why do you call him 'Draco' anyway?" Harry asked, staring oddly at me.

"That's his name, isn't it?" I shrugged, looking away from his piercing eyes.

I felt uncomfortable while he was staring at me, so I was really relived when he finally looked away.

"So, now that we've gotten Draco off the list, let's discuss more people. What about teachers?" I asked, eager to get off the topic of Draco.

I sighed and grabbed a handful of my wavy side-bangs, furious at the trouble this mystery villain had caused us.

"Teachers?! Even _Snape _isn't that cruel." Harry replied quietly.

"Yeah…" I responded, looking down at the ground.

"Maybe…" Marie began.

"Maybe…I don't know. There's like no one that could possibly want this to happen." Cedric said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe it was Neville." Marie randomly chimed in.

Everyone just stopped and stared at her. Then Cedric started hysterically laughing. He was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes, holding his stomach, laying on the floor. I've never heard anyone laugh so hard in my life.

"Ahahaahahahahahahahaa!!!!" I laughed; watching Cedric laugh was contagious.

We looked so stupid, that I began laughing even harder, which made Marie start laughing. Pretty soon even Harry was laughing, and we forgot what we were even laughing about it the first place.

"Well…we have classes tomorrow. I think I should get goin'." Cedric sighed, groaning slightly as he stood.

We all said goodnight, and went upstairs to sleep. I wasn't looking forward to potions first thing in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I crawled out of bed at 8 AM, groaning loudly as I fell to the floor ( which I do every morning). I slouched across the room to take a hot shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later I found myself sitting in the cold classroom in the dungeons.

Potions. Ew.

I couldn't wait, though, to see Snape. I think he's so hilarious; I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing at him, just the way he talks.

Marie sat down on the cold bench next to me, looking really pissed to be here. Fred sat down next to her, she cheered up a bit when she started to talk to him.

"Ready to see the Sevypoo?" I asked sarcastically.

She laughed slightly and turned to talk to Fred about something to do with sea bears. Rolling my eyes I got out my book on potions and opened it up, just in case he decided to be a worm and quiz me on something I obviously didn't know.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy walked in, laughing dramatically at something that was probably really stupid. I stared at them until Pansy looked over, shrieked and then began laughing again.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

Marie saw her and pulled down on one of her eyelids and stuck out her tongue. I laughed as Pansy walked away, looking miffed.

"Quiet everyone, get in your seats now!!" Snape demanded, running into the room.

Marie and I began snickering at the sight of him, trying our best to quiet down.

"Now, we will be learning about veritserum. Does anyone know what that is?"

Hermione's hand, surprisingly (NOT), shot up in the air.

"No one? What a pity. I bet, oh, Draco could give me an answer."

I looked at Draco to see his reaction, and it was obvious that he didn't know it.

"Well, professor, I would love to be you see, before class I had talked to Potter and he wishes to be a good little boy this year, don't you Potter? So I would hate to ruin his chance." Draco drawled, grinning wickedly.

Pansy giggled, and Crabbe and Goyle just sat there, looking dumb.

Snape smirked. "Well, Potter? Do you know it?"

"No…sir." Harry spat, glaring up at Snape through his eyelashes.

"Pity. And I thought you were going to be a good boy this year. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Marie sighed and I noticed that she was stroking Fred's hand. She stopped and folded her arms across her chest.

She did the most incredible impression of Snape, it scared me, "I'm Snape, the potions masta. I am angry with Potta. He is a dim witted rabble-rousa."

Fred and I snorted trying to not laugh.

She kept going, wanting us to laugh out loud, "I like to be called Sevypoo or the Snapester by beautiful women who resemble my motha. Whom I still live with. I never have been on a date before, only because no woman or man can find me attractive. I think I am quite the stud muffin myself."

That did it, I started hysterically laughing so did Fred.

Snape nearly flew out of his seat and over to us.

Marie laughed quietly, "Snapester is angry with the children."

Snape towered over us, only inches from our red with laughter faces. "One more time, and you all get detention."

Snape began to walk away, when Marie muttered, "Sorry, Sevypoo."

I froze and completely stopped laughing at that point. I was actually scared as he ran over so fast he almost collided with the cauldron on the table.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Snape spat, spitting all over us.

I was laughing extremely hard at that, holding my sides, which felt like they were going to explode all over the place. I glanced over at Fred and saw that he was laughing just as hard.

"THAT'S IT!!!! DETENTION FOR ALL THREE OF YOU!" He screamed, leaning over to us.

"Draco? You will be watching them tonight. I have work that must be done and I will not waste it on these little rabble-rousers."

Draco gave us a superior smirk, and I just rolled my eyes and tried to stop laughing.

"You four will be in the Forbidden Forest."

"But don't like…dangerous things live in there?" Marie asked nervously.

"In my first year I went in there with Potter, Mudblood, Weasley and that oaf Hagrid. Now we will be going alone?" Draco asked Snape, staring him down.

He simply nodded.

"I will pity you if you do not come back alive, Draco. But as for the rest of you, I can't really say that I would care."

Rage built up inside me, and I had to claw at the table to keep from chucking my heavy potions book at his ugly, wrinkly, disgusting evil face.

"Snape is an ass…" Marie muttered under her breath once class had ended.

"Yeah. And we have to be in there, with Malfoy, tonight?! I have school work!" Fred complained, stomping loudly down the hallway.

"You do schoolwork?" I asked sarcastically.

He just glanced over his shoulder, then turned around to talk to Marie.

Again.

"Well, at least YOU'LL be there." He smiled, looking at Marie.

Puke.

_Well, at least I'll have the little prick by my side. _

"I don't believe this…" I mumbled, walking ahead and away from Marie and Fred, who seemed to like to ignore me and were more interested in talking about sea bears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At night (Midnight)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was crouching down in front of the potions doorway, the damp hallway eerily illuminated by lime green lights. It was really depressing, actually.

Marie and Fred came ten minutes later, giggling like nothing was going on.

"Guys, shut up!" I whispered screamed.

Marie whispered screamed back, "You look like a creeper! What are you doing?!"

"I'm awaiting for my knight in shining armor!" I replied sarcastically.

Marie laughed and asked Fred, being all sarcastic, what he thought of her outfit (which was weird because we were all wearing pajamas).

She was wearing a black Linkin park t-shirt and white shorts. Fred was all casual in red sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt.

I looked down at myself, and I was wearing black shorts and a dark green t-shirt that had 'David Archuleta' written in silver writing.

"You look amazing." Fred replied, smiling down at her.

"Well well well look who actually showed up."

I turned to my left and saw Draco standing there, his arms crossed. He had black sweatpants and a black t-shirt that had 'I eat crayons and poop rainbows' on it.

I looked at his shirt and fell on the floor laughing.

"You know, I did that once." Fred said.

Draco gave him a death glare. "I had nothing else to wear, and this was Pansy's fat older sister's shirt."

"Yeah because she's the rainbow shitting type." Marie said sarcastically, staring at his shirt.

I finally stopped laughing and stood up. "Well *giggle* uh we should get this *cough* over with."

Draco smirked. "Follow me then."

We trudged along behind him, out the doors of Hogwarts and into the warm midnight air.

"Why at midnight?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

Nobody answered me.

"Nobody's listening to me."

They still didn't answer me.

"DUDE!" I yelled, and they all turned towards me..

"What?" Marie asked, looking surprised.

"You weren't answering me, and now I forgot what my question was." I said angrily, walking ahead of Draco and his stupid t-shirt.

"You know, you would make this a whole lot easier if you just stopped whining." Draco mumbled, looking up at the full bright moon.

"And you would make this a whole lot easier if you just shut up." I retorted, walking faster still.

We were at the edge of the forest. The dark gray trees loomed over us, casting shadows. A slight mist came from around and in between the trees.

"So…anybody want to go in first?" Fred said awkwardly, staring at the trees.

"Don't be a baby." Draco said, glaring at Fred.

"Don't act like you're not scared." I said, looking at Draco's paler than normal face.

"UGH! Puh-lease Malfoy! Fred could SO take you!" Marie spat, angry that her boyfriends manhood was being challenged.

"At least I'm bigger." Malfoy smirked, walking into the forest.

"He's at least a foot shorter than me, what is he bloody talking about?!" Fred yelled, glaring at the spot where Malfoy vanished. Marie comforted him by rubbing his back trying to not laugh.

I snorted and followed him carefully, creeped out by the size and eeriness of the forest. Not to mention the fact that it's forbidden.

About twenty minutes into the forest, we heard a twig snap.

"WHAT was that?" I whispered, squinting into the thick mist and blackness.

Marie held onto Fred's arm, and I felt bad having no one. Marie noticed me and pulled me in also, so we were all huddled together, leaving Draco standing there.

"What, you don't want in on this Malfoy?" Fred joked.

He quickly spun around in shock, his gray eyes wide with fear.

"Uh…guys?" I whispered, staring at something to my left. A big, furry animal was standing there, staring at us with bloodshot eyes. It snarled, revealing fangs the size of daggers that glowed silver with saliva in the moonlight.

All of us froze visibly, staring at the massive thing.

Suddenly its muscles tensed, and it leap forward with a snarl, running forward. It's massive paws thumped on the ground, shaking our nerves.

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, and we all took off in different directions into the forest.

I was running like hell, adrenaline pumping in every fiber of my body. I was running for my life and I hated it.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!!!!!!!!

I ran through trees, getting as far away as possible from this demonic wolf-like thing. I had goosebumps throughout my whole body, and my tumbling stomach was preventing me from running as fast.

After running for five straight minutes, I saw a depression in the ground, and then a small cave, but enough for a few people to fit in. I quickly climbed into there, getting into a fettle position, breathing in and out really fast.

My palms were covered in sweat, and I was shaking. I rested my head up against the muddy wall of the cave, trying to calm down.

_If anyone gets hurt I don't think I could handle it…_

I was waiting, praying for about a half hour when I heard footsteps above my head.

Shit.

I crept farther back into the cave (like that would help me anyway) and stared, wide-eyed, at the entrance.

I inhaled sharply as a dark figure leaned over the top, until I realized that the figure was that of a human.

"Marie?" I asked hopefully.

I must have startled the person because it yelped and fell on its head with a big 'umph'.

"Draco?!" I whispered, crawling over to him.

"What the fuck…" he mumbled, his mouth full of dirt and sweat.

"Where are the others?" I asked worriedly, afraid for Marie and Fred.

"I don't know. We all ran away." He replied, crawling into the cave himself.

"Draco. There's no joshin' room!" I yelled, shoving him back outside.

"Who's josh?! And let me in before that bloody wolf eats me alive. I lost my wand…"

"What?!?! But you're the only one who was supposed to effin' bring it!"

"I know, okay? My God. Shut up or we're both going to get eaten." He mumbled, sitting down next to me.

After a while he said, "There really is no room in here…"

I began laughing hysterically, and he looked at me like I was insane.

"Lighten up, Draco! You big sourpuss!" I laughed, looking at his face.

He didn't say anything, just stared intently at the dirt.

"Go outside and check if there's anything out there. I heard something." I whimpered, hugging my knees to my chest.

He looked at me, sighed, and then crawled outside into the dark. He came back a few seconds later, completely soaked.

"You're wet." I stated as his silver blond hair dripped water onto the floor, turning it into mud.

"That's what she said." He replied, smirking.

I stared at him, dumbfounded, and then started laughing.

"Th-that was s-so bad!" I attempted through laughing.

He just sat there, looking miserable and cold.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can go outside and get soaked too." I offered, being half sarcastic.

"I dare you."

I shrugged and climbed over him to get out. I stood out in the pouring rain while is was getting in my eyes, which made them sting like a Joshua.

I came back in, quite proud of myself. Draco sat there, an amused expression on his face.

"See?"

"Whatever…that was kind of dumb."

As I walked over to my spot in the corner before, I tripped over his leg, and fell into the dirt.

"SON OF A JOSHUA!!!" I screamed, laying there, not moving.

"Who the bloody hell is Josh?" he asked, completely ignoring my state of pain.

"A friend from America. We use his name in place of swear because…well I don't know we just have ever since I had a crush on him a long time ago, Marie teased me by always saying 'Oh my Josh!' whenever I talked about him. Then we started using it for other things, like 'son of a josh' or 'what the josh'." I explained, trying hard not to laugh at his name.

"Okaaay…"

I sighed and leaned against the mud wall again. He stood up.

"Why do you like…I don't know….hate everybody?" I asked, staring at him.

"I just do." He spat, glaring at me from the side.

"Okay…it was just a question…" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"And if that thing comes back," I said, "Then I'm leaving you for bait."

"Only if you can out run me." He sat down staring at the ceiling of the cave.

Just then there was a screech and a loud laugh.

SHIT.

Draco grabbed onto my arm and I moved closer to him we both didn't breathe.

I heard two pairs of footsteps and loosened my grip on Draco. Draco didn't loosen his.

Just then someone jumped over the edge of the cave, they were wearing dirty red sweats and a dirty t shirt. FRED! He held out his arms above the cave not noticing us, helping Marie down.

"Son of a Josh…" she mumbled, one side of her caked with mud. I could tell that she wiped out.

I got up but Draco didn't notice and he still had me in a death grip, when I stood up he accidentally pulled me back down, making me fall in the mud.

Fred grabbed Marie and pulled her behind him and stared into the cave. Then he laughed.

"Mare, look." He smirked, "Pretty boy is scared of the big bad wolf."

Marie looked into the cave and laughed, covering her mouth with one hand.

_What's so funny?_

I looked at Draco and then realized what was so hysterical. His eyes were bigger than saucers, his mouth was wide open which made him look like he was trying to scream but couldn't. I began laughing and got up, covered in mud.

I crawled out of the cave and Draco slowly followed me out. Marie hugged me hard and I hugged her back. Fred looked at Draco.

"Do you want a hug too?"

Draco just stood there shaking still. Then I did something which made Marie and Fred's jaws drop. I hugged Draco.

I HUGGED DRACO!

He just stood there. Like a rock, and didn't move. I let go and he looked a bit calmer.

We all walked back. Draco didn't say anything more, neither did I. The only talking that was going on was between Marie and Fred.

When we all got inside Draco walked away and the three of us stood there silent. Marie looked up at Fred.

"Em, I'll catch up with you ok?" she asked looking worried.

"Ok, I-I need to shower anyway." I said walking away up to our bedroom, I was freezing.

I took a long hot shower scrubbing myself clean and then put on new pajamas. I crawled into bed and fell asleep. The only time I woke up was when Marie walked into the room about an hour later and took a shower then crawled into bed next to me. I looked over at her like she was crazy.

"I need to tell you something," she said sounding scared, "I did something….bad."

I sat up faster than I ever did before, and whisper screamed, "WHAT?!"

She looked worried, "I was with Fred…."

I began to panic, "Marie, what did you do?"

She gulped, "Second base."

I gasped and stared at her.

"You're kidding."

She shook her head slowly.

I leaped out of bed, cleared the room in above two seconds, and ran over to the boy's dormitories. I heard Marie scream and chase after me, but I got there first.

"FRED YOU STUPID LITTLE…..NO YOU STUPID BIG CORNDOG!!!!!!!!" I screamed, jumping onto his bed, straddling his waist and attempting to punch him.

"EMILY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Marie screamed

"Get off of me!!!!" he screamed, shoving me off of him.

All of the boys were awake by now, staring at me screaming.

"YOU DID IT!! I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS FRED!!!!!!" I screamed, leaping on him again, wrestling him to the floor.

"Emily, are you alright? And why are you beating up my brother?" Ron asked sleepily, staring bleary-eyed in my direction.

Marie rushed over, dragged me off of him and stood by Fred and looked furious. Seamus was yelling or a fight, and Neville sat on his bed, in blue striped pajamas, looking scared hugging his pillow.

I screamed again, kicked him and walked outside into the common room, out of the portrait and down the steps. I ran as quietly as I could down the steps and down the sixth wing, sitting in front of a window.

_I can NOT believe this! Of all the stupid, idiotic, INSANE things she's done, this is the WORST!!!_

I put my head in my hands and tried to grasp reality. Suddenly I heard someone walking over to me, and I turned to go hide, but there was nowhere.

_Please don't let it be Filch…_

It was Fred.

He was wearing baggy dark green sweat pants and a gray t shirt, he looked confused.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked frazzled.

"What do you mean, what was that?! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT THAT WAS ABOUT!!!"

He looked embarrassed, "I know, I know. But you need to understand. I asked her about a million times if she really wanted to, she said yes each time. I know what you are thinking, I'm terrible. But I love Marie more than I have ever loved anyone before in my life. She just gets me, and I get her." He sighed and leaned against the wall, "You know beating me up won't help. I just don't get why you are so angry."

"Dude, you're only fifteen, and Marie's only fourteen. I just don't want her to make a mistake and be one of those girls that get pregnant at like sixteen." I looked at the floor," I'm just mad because both of you don't know what you're doing. My mom had to go through that and…I don't know…"

He stared at me looking kind of angry, "Well…that's for us to worry about, ok? I'm sorry Emily, I know how much you care about her, but she's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

He began to walk away.

"Then why are you trying to take care of her yourself?" I called after him, hating his very being at this moment.

He turned and walked backwards slowly raising his hands about an inch in the air, "Because I can, she's my girl. I'm supposed to take care of her. And even I understand that there is a large line between being caring for her and being controlling."

"I think you better figure that out then." I said quietly, before getting up myself.

I walked quietly out of the hallway and up towards the common room. I lay down on the couch and stayed there the whole night, not wanting to go back upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maries POV in the boys room alone~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood next to Fred staring at him. I cannot believe what Emily just did! She just came in here, attacked Fred, and then stormed out!

Fred sighed still looking down at me, "I should talk to her."

I sighed as he walked out. I sat down on his bed and looked at my black shorts and gray ACDC t shirt. I ruffled my straight now clean hair and then noticed that I was being watched. I looked up to see about seven Gryffindor boys staring at me dumbfounded.

Shit. They all probably knew.

I snapped, "WHAT!?"

Seamus spoke matter-of-factly, "Blimey, I was hoping for a fight."

I glared at him and looked over at Neville who squealed and turned away. Then at Harry who gave me a half-hearted smile and looked at the ground. Dean was squinting at me looking tired asking everyone what was going on. Ron looked at me strangly.

"You really are quite the character." He said.

"Me?" I asked surprised, "Emily just tackled your brother down and you think _I_ am strange?"

He sighed and lay back down in his bed. Then I dared myself to look at the last face. George.

He was staring at me looking really disappointed. He walked over to Fred's bed and sat next to me. He had baggy black shorts on and no shirt. I felt awkward and didn't look at him.

"Fred and I are not arguing anymore," he began, "but if it makes you feel any better about this situation, Fred wouldn't tell anyone, including me, what happened. He just said he was hanging out with you."

I sighed in relief. This got Seamus all worked up.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Nothing Leprechaun." I snorted and some of the boys laughed.

"Well, you can trust us." He said

"Right." I rolled my eyes, wondering if Emily was feeding Fred to the Womping Willow tree by now.

Just then Neville spoke in a whisper, "I heard that if you kiss a girl too much, she will have kids. Right then and there!"

I started hysterically laughing falling back on Fred's bed. George started laughing too. Seamus was still pushing for me to tell him what happened. I refused to say anything.

Then George gave me a noogie (what the josh?) and walked back to his bed. I fixed my hair and looked at him strangly. I lay back on Fred's bed, praying to God that for some reason some teacher would walk in and see me here. I crawled over on his bed, so my head was on his pillow and I thought I was going to fall asleep. I felt like I rolled on something and I saw a bump in his bed. Something was under the blankets. I looked under and saw a teddy bear. I giggled and picked it up. George spoke from the next bed.

"Had that since you gave it to him at Hogsmeade. Do you still have yours?"

"Yeah," I said sleepily.

I was beginning to drift off to sleep hugging the bear, when I heard a familiar laugh. It was Fred sitting on the end of his bed.

All of the guys were up again. I sat up slowly and leaned into his arm beginning to fall asleep again. He laughed and picked me up. He carried me out of the room and I nearly was asleep. I heard Seamus whistle and Neville squeak. Then George go 'Woohoo!'

He carried me into the common room and told me he can't go into my bedroom without being accused of giving me date rape. He kissed my forehead and walked out. I looked over to see Emily on the next couch and I sleepily threw a pillow at her. I laughed softly then fell asleep drooling on the couch.

~~~~~~~~The next day (Malfoy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ew. Ewewewewewewewewewew.

Weasley and Elizabeth?!

EW!!!

By the next day the whole school had heard about what had happened. That loud mouth leprechaun boy told everyone what happened. Then when Marie found out…man. I didn't think the spaz could be so angry.

Weasley looked like he was going to punch Finnigan in the face. That would have been amusing. Marie called him multiple things that made me laugh at his shocked expression. Then later I saw Weasley kiss her to make her calm down.

Yet again, disgusting.

Elizabeth and Collins seemed to be fighting over it, and I decided to milk it a little. During the morning breakfast, I slipped some potion into Marie's drink. This potion will make her dream dreams so real that she'll forget they were even dreams.

Let's have some fun. Time for a fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night (Marie's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't sleep. I lay on my bed, rolling over and over.

SON OF A JOSH!!!

I felt like screaming, but obviously didn't. I started to count sheep.

1 sheep. 2 sheep/ 3 sheep. 4 sheep. 5 sheep. 6 sheep 7 sh-sh-sh….ee….p….

_MY DREAM:_

_I found myself in the fourth wing, outside a disused classroom. I stood there, not really realizing what was going on._

"_What if someone finds out?"_

"_Who's going to find out? Nobody's even up at this hour anyway."_

_Two familiar voices came from the bedroom, and I recognized them as Emily and Draco._

_EMILY AND DRACO?!?!_

"_I want to do what you're friend Marie did…" I heard Draco whisper, his voice low._

_I peeked in through the little window, until I saw Emily sitting on one of the desks, Draco sitting, straddling her waist._

_When did this happen?_

"_Draco…we can't…" she asked, looking down at her shoes._

"_Why not?"_

"_Well…I…don't want to, Draco." she whispered, looking indecisive._

"_Maybe this'll change your mind." He mumbled, grabbing her hands and pinning her down, pulling her into a kiss._

_I gasped out loud._

_WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?!_

_I watched the whole thing, forced to be stuck here. She is SO dead._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~my POV (in the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up early, got up and got dressed. Today I was going to Hogsmeade with Seamus. Oh yeah, and the first task was just three days away.

Excellent.

I waited in the common room for someone to get up. I was really bored until I came downstairs, and was greeted by a very pissed Marie.

"WHY'DYOU HAVE SEX WITH DRACO?!?!" she screamed, he face as red as Fred's hair.

"What the HELL are you talking about?!" I asked, completely shocked by such a question.

Like where the josh did that come from?!

"I…I saw you with him last night! In the classroom!" she screamed, "You yell at me and attack Fred for what we did but it is absolutely FINE if you and DRACO MALFOY have SEX!?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

She was shaking and crying because she was so angry. I didn't know what to say.

"I think you are hallucinating." I stated.

"The hell I'm not! I walked out of the room last night, and I saw you with him Emily Collins!"

People were starting to walk into the room now. And I didn't notice that some of the Gryffindor boys walked into the room also. Including Seamus, Fred, Harry, and Neville.

"You….you…WHORE!" she screamed, "YOU SLEPT WITH DRACO AND FREAKIN ATTACKED FRED WHEN ALL I DID WAS GO TO SECOND WITH HIM!"

I heard Neville Longbottom screech and a few others gasp. Then I looked over at Seamus who had roses in his hand for me. He looked like he was about to cry, tears welled up in my eyes. He ran out of the room dropping the rose.

I stared blankly at the fallen roses, not believing this.

"You ruined my chance with Seamus…" I said, still staring at the roses," YOU RUINED IT WITH YOUR DAMN LIES!!! Was this a joke?! Was it?! Well it's not funny!!" I screamed, my voice wavering.

I was crying now, and everyone was staring at me. Then they looked at Marie who began yelling again.

"Lies?? Yeah that's why I saw you and Malfoy getting at it! And your chances with Seamus? Psh, that poor kid tried to be your boyfriend like a million times but obviously you were too busy sleeping around! Oh and maybe to get him back you can just SLEEP WITH HIM TOO!"

Fred was staring at her, his mouth wide open. He then looked over at me. I don't think I ever saw Fred be so angry looking. He is normally friendly and happy. But he looked like he wanted me dead.

I looked back over to Marie, tears spilling out of my eyes.

"This isn't funny…" I whispered, staring at her," You knew I liked both Seamus and Draco so you decide to play a joke on me, trying to push Seamus away? You know how I am I would never do something so stupid. I can't believe you Marie Elizabeth." I tried to wipe away the tears but they wouldn't stop, so I just put my head in my hands instead.

"A joke? Yeah, this is all one big joke! Ok Emily, I would really make something this serious up for laughs. Do I look like I'm fucking kidding you?! And if I were to push one of those guys away it would be that scumbag Malfoy. Seamus deserves better than you. If you are just going to keep pushing him away. And that's not even what this is about. Don't deny that you did it with Malfoy, that…that…TOAD!" she was breathing really deeply out of breath.

Neville passed out.

I looked back up at her. "I wouldn't lie about something like this!" I screamed, going from her to the rest of the people in the room," I can't stand you!!"

I was about to leave when Draco walked in. I glared at him.

"Tell them what happened last night Malfoy." Marie demanded.

He just shrugged and smirked.

"Draco you are such a….bastard." I said quietly, still crying.

I got up and ran out of the room, looking for a broken-hearted Seamus.

Marie just sat on the couch with her head in her hands crying. Harry got everyone out of the room and Fred sat with her with a hand on her back. Draco stood in the doorway laughing.

Fred stood up, walked over to Draco and said through clenched teeth, "If you EVER hurt Emily or Marie ever again. I swear to God Malfoy, I will put such a horrific hex on you, that you will be begging to die."

Malfoy snorted and sneered, "Those two twits, they are so ignorant."

Fred did something that made even Malfoy speechless, he punched Malfoy across the face and spat on him.

He grabbed him by the collar and said, "If you don't fix this, I promise you that you WILL regret it. I don't know what you did, but you better fix it."

Malfoy scrambled off the ground after Fred let go and ran out of the room.

Fred sat down next to Marie and stroked her hair trying to calm her. She was in hysterics crying.

I couldn't find Seamus anywhere. I even looked by Hagrid's, by the Quittach stadium, everywhere.

I felt terrible, and I thought it was so amazingly sweet of him to bring roses, and I wanted him back.

_SSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!!!!!_

Clinically depressed, I walked back to the Great Hall. There I saw him sitting across from Dean, staring sadly at the chessboard in front of him. It was a failed attempt for Dean, trying to cheer up his best friend.

I took a deep breath and walked over there.

"Uh, Seamus?" I asked nervously, standing to his left.

He didn't even aknowledge me.

"What do YOU want?" Dean spat, glaring at me.

"I need to talk to Seamus."

Dean grimaced, got up and moved a few seats down. I sat down next to Seamus.

"Seamus, what had happened back there it wasn't true. I would never….sleep with Malfoy. I don't know what's wrong with Marie. I'm sorry Seamus. But they weren't true…" I said, pleading with him.

I really felt terrible, and I hated seeing him this way.

"I don't believe you." He said stiffly, getting up and walking away.

I began crying again, and I placed my head on the table, feeling the coolness of the table. If anyone came I would be insanely embarrassed. Just then Draco strutted over to me.

He stood next to me and spoke sharply, "Listen Collins, Fred is going to hex me if I don't tell you. I gave Marie a potion that made her have dreams that feel like they really happened. In her dream she saw….you know. I'm not apologizing to you, I'm only telling you because if I don't Weasley will murder me."

I looked up at him and looked how he didn't seem to care at all. He looked bored!

I stood up and looked up the whole two inches to his face. I took a step back and stared at him blankly. He raised one eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing? Seamus Finnigan, the weird kid, he was crying. Hilarious." He sounded bored.

I just shook my head, cracked my knuckles and punched him straight across the face. He looked at me in shock. His nose was all bloody and he ran away. I just stood there.

It was true to her, in the dream. But she could have been more inconspicuous about it.

I looked over to see Seamus standing behind me staring blankly. He was there the whole time. He walked over and grabbed a sweater that he left on the chair. He looked up at me and simply said, "I believe you now." Then left.

My heart ached and hurt and it was all because of Draco. The stupid thing was, was that I still liked him.

_Why do I like him? He's a complete bastard and doesn't care about anyone but himself…_

I sighed heavily and walked around Hogwarts aimlessly, extremely bored, but also nervous because of the task that was the next day.

_What can we possibly do? I mean, it's not like they're going to give us something that would hurt us…right?_

I found myself in the dungeons, looking at the olive wood of the potions classroom.

_What the Josh am I doing here?!_

I couldn't remember what I was doing there, so I just kind of stood there in my uniform staring at the door for quite some time.

Then I heard footsteps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just sat on the couch of the common room and sobbed with my head in my hands. Emily was so terrible! How could she lie to me about something so…insane!

I felt comforted by Fred though. He was rubbing my head softly and not saying anything. That as the best possible thing for him to do was what he was doing.

I looked up at him and stared into his brown eyes. He wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"Why did you do that for me?" I said meaning threaten and do what he did to Malfoy.

"Because," he said staring at me sweetly, "I don't want anyone to make you this upset. And I know that he purposely did it to make you and Emily upset.

I stared at him blankly, not sure how to react. I immediately felt like I didn't deserve him and I looked down and away from him. He took my chin and made me look at him again.

"Marie, please don't push me away from you. I feel sometimes that you don't really love me." He sounded sad.

I opened my mouth but I couldn't find the right words.

Then I finally spoke, "I don't really know how to show it. I do love you."

I felt a giant weight lifting off of me because that was the first time I ever told him or any guy that and really meant it.

"Even after what happened with Seamus and Emily and Cedric?" he asked.

"Duhh," I smiled weakly, "I just don't show it that well, because…. I don't really think I deserve you."

He looked shocked. Which made me turn to completely face him and wait for him to speak.

"You wh-what?!" he said still in shock.

"I think you could do so much better than me. You are the best guy I ever met, you put up with my crap and don't complain about it. I mean, its just…I think you need someone who is better at showing you that they love you. I do love you, its just that its so much that I can't show it in words or any other way."

I looked away and I felt his eyes still on me. He didn't say anything else. He just turned my head slowly and softly again and kissed me for what seemed like forever.

When he finally pulled away he said in a whisper, "Marie Elizabeth, don't you ever say that again."

I smiled at his chest thinking about how amazing he was being. I looked up at him and asked, "Only if you promise to never again leave me alone in the boys' room. I don't think ive ever been asked so many questions before in my life or felt so awkward."

He laughed and kissed me once more and then said, "I don't think that will be a problem. Now, what are you going to do about Emily?"

I sighed and looked at the fire.

"I think what _Malfoy_ did was give you a potion that makes your dreams seem real" he began, "I've used it on Ginny and Ron tons of times."

I looked at him questioningly.

"It's easy to make. But what I think we should do is tell Emily my theory and see what she thinks. Any idea where she went?" he asked

I shook my head, "When she gets upset she wanders around…wait…" I began grinning wickedly.

He knew exactly what I meant and pulled out the Mauders map. I leanded over so I was sitting closer to him, I saw him blush out of the corner of my eye. We both said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map appeared and we looked around on it and finally saw where Emily was. In front of the potions room? Then we saw something walking towards her. Shit. It was Marcus FLINT!

I jumped up off of the couch and ran down the hallways. I then noticed that I had a black tank top on and hello kitty pants. I must have changed in the middle of the night to this because I was cold. I spun around to see Fred standing behind me looking at my pants. I began to laugh and then remembered Emily. I ran over to the potions room only to see Emily with her back to the wall and the ogre kid himself staring at her.

They didn't notice us.

Marcus spat, "I have you alone now."

Emily looked disgusted.

He took two steps closer to her, "You wanna do this the hard way or easy way? I mean I wouldn't want to hex you so you pass out, that wouldn't be as fun for me, now would it?"

I squealed out of repulsion. He turned quickly to see Fred and me standing right there.

He ran away quickly and then we turned to Emily. Fred and I explained the potion to her and she just stared at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tried not to think too deeply about what could have happened between me and Marcus.

Ew.

Fred and Marie and shown up, yet again, to be the big perfect heroes. Fred had explained to me about what Draco (Malfoy) had done with the potion, and I just kind of stood there like 'What the fuck?'

"I don't…I don't really care." I finally said, staring at them.

"What?! What do you mean you don't care?! It wasn't my fault!" Marie yelled, throwing her hands dramatically in the air.

"You still cost me Seamus, and my reputation at the school! Everyone now thinks I slept with Draco just because you couldn't keep you're big mouth shut. You know Seamus likes to spread gossip, but you just went ahead and decided to scream lies to the whole common room!"

Marie stood in the dungeon hallway, looking dumbfounded, "Yeah because Malfoy drugging me was sooo all my fault!"

"I've got to go practice for our challenge tomorrow." I said stiffly, brushing past Fred's shoulder on the way back up the steps out of the dungeons.

Deep in thought, I walked over to the Quittach stadium where everyone practices, staring at the cloudy sky.

I CANNOT believe what just happened…

Sighing, I drew my wand and went over every spell I knew, even blowing up a few seats in the stands by accident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in silence at dinner, looking sadly at the golden plates filled with food. Bright stars reflected in the glassware, making them look majestic. Seamus refused to talk to me, and right now I was pissed at Fred and Marie. No one else knew about what Malfoy had done, so they wouldn't talk to me either.

I felt really alone, sitting by myself at in the middle of a table. Only Neville would talk to me, not even Harry, Ron or Hermione.

Great.

I felt my throat close over as fresh tears threatened to come.

This is all HIS fault.

I turned around to Draco.

"Draco!" I hissed, swallowing the tears that were about to come.

"What?!" he asked rudely, turning around too.

"You BETTER fix this. Make them believe that we DIDN'T have sex, Draco! Besides, what would your fucking reputation be if they found out you slept with me?" I asked sarcastically.

I hated his guts at this moment. Part of me wanted to rip out his insides, but another part of me just wanted to be with him; gain his approval and love.

I glared at his eyes through my tear stained ones, wishing that he would give in and make things right again. I even half expected him to say something about my wording, using the "fucking reputation".

But as I stared at his eyes, something flickered inside of them, and he nodded, standing up.

"Fine." He cleared his throat, "ATTENTION!!! Emily and I did NOT sleep together!"

He sat back down, staring blankly at me.

"Happy?"

I nodded and turned back around.

_Hahahahaha he seemed really upset that everyone knew it was a lie…or maybe he's just upset that now he can't use that to torture me anymore. Either one._

I looked over at Marie and Fred hoping to see them happy with me. And everyone else. But they were too absorbed talking to Harry, Ron, George, Hermione, and Seamus. I over heard them say something about the challenge tomorrow. Wishing luck to Harry and Marie.

Great, thanks.

I thought I should say something, "I'm nervous about tomorrow."

None of them even looked over at me when I said that. Even Marie who sat across from me and was sitting between Fred and Seamus didn't listen. Or Ron who was right next to me, and Harry on the other side of him. Just then Malfoy tried to get my attention and mouthed, "Loser" to me.

"When I win, I'm using the money to hire an assassin to come after you." I smiled at Draco.

He smirked and turned back down to his plate, which he hadn't even touched yet.

I looked down at mine and saw that I hadn't eaten a bite of my turkey or bread, let alone the mashed potatoes. Again, I felt like I had to say something.

"Seamus, please, look at me." I sighed, staring sorrowfully at his crestfallen Irish face.

He glanced up, gave me a blue sad puppy-dog eye look, and then looked back over to Dean again. Groaning loudly, I thumped my forehead to the table, staring at the navy tiled floor.

"Great." I mumbled, rolling my eyes at the floor.

I overheard Marie talking, "I can't believe it. The Yule Ball."

Ron sighed, "I'll never get a date."

Fred laughed, "Well, so far I don't have one either."

Marie stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Wha?"

Fred smiled, "Wow, I would love to have such a beautiful girl go with me like you Marie. But you are so out of my league."

She laughed, "Well, maybe if you were to take a risk and ask me…"

He sighed, "Its defiantly worth a shot. Marie Elizabeth, would you like to go to the Yule Ball as my date?"

She smiled, "Yes, I would love to. And maybe if you're lucky, you could say that you're going with your GIRLFRIEND." She giggled.

"Oh, man." He laughed still joking around with her, "I don't think you would ever say yes to something like that!"

Ron sounded pissed, "ENOUGH WITH IT!"

Fred laughed, "Don't be jealous brother. Just ask someone."

Ron looked over at Hermione who stared back at him. Ron just looked back at Fred and shrugged then began to eat. Fred rolled his eyes and whispered something to Marie about Ron being quite the ladies man.

I stifled a giggle and poked at my turkey with a silver fork. I looked over at Marie who was now glaring at me after she noticed that I was laughing.

I got up and went to sit with the first years like a complete loser. They all just stared at me blankly.

I saw Marie whisper something in Fred's ear and he smiled. She got up and walked over here. WHAT NOW!?

She came over to me and took my hand and dragged me back over to our normal spot. She didn't say anything and sat back down. Fred smiled at her and looked down at her. I looked at them confused.

"I'm pissed at you for over reacting, but that doesn't mean that you have to sit with the first years." She simply said biting a piece of turkey off her fork.

_Over reacting my ass….only fourteen and you think it's alright to have sex…_

George, who was sitting next to Fred, started talking to him. Marie was talking to Seamus and he seemed to be slightly smiling. Harry, Ron, and Neville were all wrapped up in their conversation on who to go with to the dance. I just sat there, kind of wishing I was still with the first years.

Just then George looked up at Katie Bell about ten or so people down and mouthed, "You…me…" then did a dancing movement.

She looked at him like he was insane but nodded yes. I looked over at Seamus and wondered who he would go with. Just then, Lavender Brown walked over to our table. She tapped Seamus on the back and asked, "Are you going to the Yule Ball with anyone yet?"

I felt like I had to stop her from asking him to the Yule Ball. So I "accidentally" hit my fork that was leaning on my plate and flung potatoes at her. She screamed and ran away.

Oops.

Not.

I mumbled sorry and poked at my food until dinner was over. Marie and Fred walked over to the common room and everyone else went to their bedrooms.

Ew.

I walked back over to the common room alone, thinking about how much I just wanted to lay down non my bed and sleep, but nerves were killing me!

As I walked up the staircase to the seventh floor (which was completely deserted), I tried to calm myself by singing Barriers by David Archuleta.

(My voice started normal)

Well I don't know how to say this right,  
And the words got me choking,  
I keep hitting this wall,  
It's never gonna fall,  
And we're still broken,  
This mountain we've been trying to climb,  
It's never ending,  
Just can't do nothing, gotta do something,  
Cause if we don't open up our eyes,  
We're just pretending,

(My voice got higher)

Well there's a time for giving up,  
Didn't wanna have to say it,  
All we're doing is building walls,  
And now there's too many barriers,

(My voice got even higher, droning out the last words)

Here we are lying here,  
It's our last final goodnight,  
Just because it feels so good,  
We're used to pretending we're alright,  
Too many locks (locks), too many cries (cries),  
Too many tears (tears), too many lies (lies),  
Too many barriers (barriers).  
Oh, just too many barriers.

I decided to change the song, so I began singing Homecoming by Hey Monday.

(My voice started normal again)

Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met

(I dragged out the last words, my voice wavering from high to low)

And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?

(My voice became high)

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you!

"ARGH!!!" I finished, stomping on one of the stone beige steps.

I had forgotten, though, that at this time Peeves (A very annoying ghost to likes to play tricks and mess with students and especially Filch) likes to play with the steps.

My foot had gotten stuck, sunk through the step.

"Peeves!!" I screamed, trying to pull out my foot.

It wouldn't budge. My ankle just hurt like heck.

_I'm going to do something terrible to that ghost…._

I took out my wand, feeling the curves and groves throughout it, trying desperately to think of something to help me. Staring at it, I took in the dark mahogany wood, what looked like vines wrapped around the end, and a ruby and emerald jewel (I think they're fake, but…) on the handle.

A spell finally came to me, and I mumbled it, pointing my wand at the step. My foot retreated, and I said a few things under my breath that my mother wouldn't be proud of as I walked the rest of the way.

I muttered, "Phoenix" to the portrait of the Fat Lady and walked into the common room, immediately spotting Fred and Marie. I crouched below the bug couch directly in front of the fire so they couldn't see me.

_This is wrong but…what the hey_

They were talking about some random crap, but then they got into something that I couldn't resist overhearing.

"You know my brother Charlie? He doesn't live here but he works with dragons. He…well he's here for the first task." Fred said, and by the sound of his voice, he was proud.

"DRAGONS?!" Marie screamed, and I felt her jump directly off the couch.

"Sssh!!" Fred hushed, "And yes, the first task is dragons."

Silence.

I felt Marie sit back down heavily, probably not believing that we had to fight a dragon or something.

_DRAGON?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!!!!!_

I glared through the couch at Fred, wishing that his brother worked with fluffy bunnies instead. Hearing enough, I crept backwards to the spiraling staircase, watching the back of their heads.

I made it up to the girl's dormitories.

_How am I going to fight a dragon tomorrow?!_

I climbed into black shorts and a baggy white t-shirt, brushed my teeth, washed my face and lay down on my soft bed.

My head was enclosed in the down pillow, so my ears were blocked of any noise. Sighing, I waited for sleep to come.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. I glanced at the clock I had brought with me (Hogwarts doesn't have one) and the time read 9:00. The task started at…1:00.

I groaned, ready to puke. I was so nervous that I couldn't stand it. I decided to calm my nerves by spending time choosing an outfit.

I bent over my mahogany trunk at the end of the four-post bed, and opened it. I rummaged through, and then realized that they had given us something to wear. Well, halfway, at least.

On my bed was a black and red sweatshirt that was form fitting, black shorts with 'Griffindor' written across the butt in red letters. The back of my sweatshirt read 'Collins' in dark red, big print.

I grinned, loving it. At least some of Hogwarts had taste, I thought, reading the label of the person who approved it 'Dumbledore'. Pulling a plain black t-shirt out of my trunk, I went to take a shower.

Once I had gotten out, and fogged up the whole dormitory, I slipped into the clothes, admiring myself in the mirror.

_Well….at least I'm gonna look good when I die today._

I walked to the Great Hall, where everyone was now eating breakfast. My friends were still ignoring me (Which made me pissed because I didn't do anything) so I sat at the very end of the table by myself, nibbling on a burnt piece of toast.

Suddenly Harry sat down next to me. "Hey."

"You're talking to me?" I asked sarcastically, glancing up at his wild black head of hair.

He smiled. "I understand what it's like. Most people love to ignore me around here. Even Ron now, even when I didn't do anything wrong. All because I'm the 'Boy Who Lived'. Like I wanted to be that. I'd rather be the 'Boy Who Could Never Find His Pants'."

I began hysterically laughing, dropping my burnt toast on the ground.

"So, what are you gonna do for the dragon?" I asked, grinning.

I noticed that he had on a long sleeved red and black shirt, the sleeves black, with Potter written across the back, the same as my sweatshirt. "Well…I don't know yet." He looked embarrassed, "I was just going to…wing it. I have an idea with my broomstick. You can use that, if you want. It's no big deal."

"Thanks, Harry. A lot. I was going to wing it too. I don't know as many spells as you do, since I just came here last year and-"

"Oh, it's okay. I'm not going for anything spectacular. I don't need it at the moment." He grimaced, "Have you seen Rita Skeeter? The reporter? She's always following me around, making up lies. You should watch out."

I snorted. "Yeah. She's the one in the green alligator boots, the green feather dress and has all that fake blond hair?"

"Yup. I hate her. Almost as much as Snape. And she said I was twelve! I mean, at least get my age right!" he threw his arms dramatically in the air.

I giggled. " If she doesn't get my name right I'm punching her in the nose."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the stadium~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The contestants were led into a big triangular beige tent. A big pole ran the length from the top to the bottom, and there were a few different colored couches here and there. Dumbledore walked in through the tent, followed by the famous Rita Skeeter and her photographer, who was taking pictures a million miles and hour, blinding us all.

"Hey, get out." Cedric demanded, pointing towards the exit, "This tent is for champions only."

I rolled my eyes as Marie drooled all over him. And she said that I like too many guys. I stayed by Harry the whole time, even though I didn't really know him too well. He just made me feel more comfortable, and he was the only person actually talking to me.

"Now, gather around in a circle, hurry, hurry." Dumbledore wheezed as Rita Skeeter stormed off, looking peeved. Now, reach your hand in here."

He held out a dark brown sac. Fleur was the first one to reach in, and she yelped as she pulled out a life sized replica of a dragon. Cedric, Marie and Harry went (Harry got the Hungarian Horntail, the fiercest dragon. Poor Harry). I slowly reached in, my hands had black gloves on, fingerless though.

I pulled back quickly as something burnt my finger. I pulled out a small greenish looking dragon, which was spitting fire in all directions.

"Now, who would like to go first? Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced, and I heard screams, something that was like a cannon, and a band.

I looked at Cedric, who was pale and sweating. "Good luck." I mouthed to him.

He nodded, inhaled, and walked out. Soon it was my turn to go, after Cedric, Krum and Fleur had gone.

_Do not puke. Do not puke._

I shook my hands, glanced over my shoulder at Harry, who gave me a weak, scared smile, and walked out of the tent. I was met with rocks, boulders and dirt everywhere. There was a large stand full of students directly in front of me. The Gryffindors were cheering, while the Slytherins were jeering, "Down with Gryffindor!"

I looked for Draco in the stands, and he was holding up a blood red sign that read "Down with scarhead". It was, obviously, meant for Harry Potter.

"Retrieve to golden egg!"

_**Golden egg? I haven't even seen the damn dragon ye-**_

Suddenly I was flown sideways, the wind knocked out of me. I flew through the air and landed very hard on a humongous boulder. I groaned, stood up and tried to steady myself. The crowd, by this point, was going insane.

Y_ou'd think they'd want me dead…_

I looked at what had hit me, and I saw. Green scales glinted in the sunlight, and it was MASSIVE. It was by far more than twenty feet tall, and its beady black, snakelike eyes were trained on me.

_Shit. Oh shit. Shit._

Under his black belly, I saw the golden egg that I had to retrieve. But above that was a massive, 5000 pound dragon; a mother. Mothers don't want anyone stealing their baby, and this mamma wasn't about to let it go.

Suddenly she roared, sending fire about 1000 degrees my way. I ducked under a rock, but managed to burn the bottom of my shorts.

My whole body was shaking with fear, but I knew I had to do something. All of the sudden I ran as fast as I could, and jumped on its back. The thing went insane, roaring, spraying fire everywhere, and thrashing its tail trying to kill me.

It succeeded in tossing me into the stands like I was just a rag doll. I fell on some random Ravenclaws, who were screaming like banshees.

"Shut up!" I screamed at them, standing up again, my leg searing with pain.

I took out my wand, yelling "Accio Firebolt!"

Soon my broom, same as Harry's, came flying full speed towards me. I jumped on it, soaring through the air, above the dragon's head. I dived suddenly down towards the ground, firing "Stupefy" at its belly, where I knew it was the weakest.

I circled the creature about seven times, palms sweating against the leather gloves, until I succeeded in stunning it a little. In an instant I swerved over to the egg, grabbed it in my hand, and fell off my broom, landing in the mud. The wind was knocked out of me, and I went into a coughing fit, but managed to hold the golden egg up proudly.

_I can't believe I lived through that._

The dragon keepers ran over to the dragon, wrapping chains around its neck. She fought like hell, but they were tougher. Mad-eye Moody and Madame Pomfrey hurried across the arena towards me, grabbed each of my arms, and helped me up. I was limping badly as I clutched the egg with my right hand and made it over to the medicine tent.

I noticed that Cedric, Fleur and Krum were each lying on their own bed, bandages wrapped around different body parts.

"Did you get burned too?" Cedric grunted, holding his left arm.

I nodded, too tired and beat up to speak. I was just glad that it was finally over with. Madame Pomfrey dabbed some stuff that stung on my thigh where I had gotten burnt, then wrapped my left leg up in bandages. She made me lay on a small bed, which was covered in starch white sheets, and smelled like campfire smoke.

I was soon drifting in a peaceful sleep, the first task already over.

"AHHHH!!! Holy CRAP!"

I woke up suddenly to a shrill voice screaming in pain.

Marie.

She looked annoyed, holding her right arm.

I turned over on my side so I was staring at the flimsy wall of the tent, which was midnight blue.

I threw a pillow at her. It hit her face, and that made her even more pissed.

I stared at her arm, which held a burn the size of a soup can. I began laughing so hard that tears were spilling from my eyes, and I had to turn over again, holding my stomach.

"We ALL had injuries." Krum grunted, annoyance in his voice, "Stop complaining. You didn't even get hurt."

She didn't really say anything, though. I think Krum's just mad because he lost.

"Whatever Krum Cake." She sighed.

She sat down on the bed parallel to my head.

_I wonder how Harry's doing…_

A while later Harry came back in, half conscious. He had black tar and soot covering his face, matching his hair.

"Oh my joshicus neuicus bleuicus upicus are you okay?!" Marie and I yelled in unison.

I sat up to fast I hit my head on air.

"That dragon was a big pile of unicorn turds." Harry grumbled, half consciously rubbing his cheek.

I swallowed a laugh, glancing over at Madame Pomfrey, who was fretting and running around the room gathering various ingredients and stuff for Harry's wounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As you all are aware the Yule Ball is coming up. This is traditionally…a dance. *here people started groaning and whispering* So, Gryffindor must practice for the dance."

"So…we're not going to practice with Ravenclaw?" A sad looking black girl asked.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, with a hint of a smirk on her face.

Ew!

I looked around the room, looking for anyone decent to practice with. Seamus was still mad, what for I don't know, and Harry had a broken arm, his left arm in a sling.

All the girls were sitting on one side of the big, old room (which no one ever uses) and boys on the other. I found myself sitting, for some reason, in between Marie and Sam.

Professor McGonagall glanced at Filch, who was hunching over an old record player. It's like he wanted to watch us dance with one another. EWEWEW.

He smiled, revealing his yellow, rank teeth, and placed the needle over the record. Some old fashioned music began playing, and Professor McGonagall began speaking again.

"Inside every guy is a lion, waiting to prance! And inside every girl is a swan, ready to break free!"

The boys snickered, and I could hear Ron clearly from across the room. "I think something's ready to break free, but it's definitely not a swan."

Harry, Fred, George, and Seamus began snickering, Seamus with his head in his hands.

"! Come and show them all how to dance."

The color drained from Ron's face, and he regretfully stood up. In the background, Harry, Fred, George and Seamus were dying laughing hysterically.

I stared, my eyes watering I was trying so hard not to laugh, as Ron stood in front of her.

"Now put your hands on my waist."

"What?!" he sounded disgusted.

"My WAIST Mr. Weasley."

By the time Ron and Professor McGonagall began dancing, tears were pouring down my face and I was shaking uncontrollably.

"I hope you're not jealous." Marie snorted next to me.

I began laughing even harder, placing my head in my hands. She began laughing also, until Professor McGonagall announced that we had to find a partner.

My stomach flipped, and I stood up regrettably. The guys were moaning, sliding farther into their chairs.

I stood there like an idiot as Marie and Fred began dancing, and others around me began pairing up.

"Oh, Joshua…" I mumbled, crossing my arms.

I spotted Seamus, and actually considered asking him, until I saw him dancing with Lavender Brown.

I just stood there, not really believing that he would dance with her. I always heard him complaining to Dean on Wednesdays that he disliked her, her hair and her personality.

I felt left out, standing there, until some random guy that I didn't know walked up to me, and asked me to danced. Somewhat relieved, but a bit disgusted at the sight of his face, began dancing with him.

It was really awkward because I didn't know who he was, and he kept asking me if I have a boyfriend. Avoiding answering that question, I asked him why he dyed his hair pink and black.

"Because" he had a lisp, "Girls dig it."

I snorted. "Um okay then."

"Are you laughing at my lisp?!" he growled, standing still, removing his hands from my waist.

"Uh, no. I ju-"

"Because that's not very nice." He gave me the evil eye.

"Look, kid, just because I laughed doesn't mean I'm laughing at your l-"

"Just-Just stop now. You're making it more painful than it has to be." He sniffed overdramatically like we were some sort of a couple that was now breaking up.

"We're not breaking up!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air, "And I wasn't laughing at you!!!"

He sniffed and walked away, going for another girl that was at least the same height as him; five feet.

I rolled my eyes, not believing this kid.

I asked Professor McGonagall if I could go to the bathroom, just to get out of there. She gave me a puzzled expression, but let me go anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since the practice dancing, Marie and I made up, and she convinced Seamus to talk to me again. I was overjoyed when he asked me to play chess with him, and I was grinning to whole time, even though I lost to him.

After losing, he said he had to go study for his Charms test, and I went upstairs to change. I got on skinny dark purple jeans and black and purple flats, with a black and gray long-sleeved shirt.

I hated wearing the uniforms every day.

I walked into the Great Hall, sat down, and began drawing. I drew random things, more like doodling, but it passed the time.

"Hey, Collins."

I turned around and saw Malfoy staring down at me, his white-blonde hair falling in his piercing gray eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked suspiciously.

He sat down next to me, his elbow on the edge of the table. "No need to be suspicious. I was just going to ask you a question."

He was wearing a baggy black sweatshirt and dark jeans.

I glared at him. "What? Want me to put more crap on your nose?"

He shrugged. "Well, if you don't want to go with me I guess I'll just—"

"Wait. What?"

I stared at him, trying to see if he was lying or not. He WOULD NOT ask me to go. I mean, yeah I don't have anyone to go with, since Lavender Brown was hogging Seamus.

"Well, it seems that Blaise Zabini", he glanced over at a black boy sitting two tables away, "had already asked Pansy to go, and, well, I have no one else to go with." He drawled, acting casual.

My eyes narrowed. "So, I'm a second option."

He stared at me blankly.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well you didn't answer."

"Well, I'm a second option!"

"And?"

I didn't reply.

"Do you have anyone else to go with?"

"No…"

He smiled, making his point.

I sighed heavily. "Okay fine I'll go with you."

It took all my energy to keep myself from grinning from ear to ear.

I guess I had said that too loud, since the whole group of Slytherins looked over, eyes wide.

Draco smirked again, got up, and walked away. I grinned and turned back to my drawing. I looked up again as I heard Seamus's Irish voice drift over to the table as he walked by.

"Yeah and he just went up ta meh and was like hey, ya little irish kid, get outta mah way. I mean he was a prick." He walked past me, talking about some stupid seventh year Hufflepuff, and while he was walking he glanced at me, looking really pissed.

I guess he saw the whole Malfoy thing.

Great.

Marie was sitting way on the other side of the table next to Katie Bell, they were talking about Quittach. Marie signaled me to come over by her so I happily walked over and sat on the other side of her. I listened in on what she and Katie were talking about.

Marie smiled, "Chaser, I like the sound of it."

Katie grinned, "Yah, too bad Sam and Angelina got kicked off for cheating. I think you'll will make a great chaser though."

"I'm so excited! When do I try out?"

"You can try out….tonight at eight." Katie patted her on the back and stood up to leave.

"Ok. Thanks Katie, so much." Marie hugged Katie as she walked off.

She turned towards me, "Em! Guess what?!"

"What?" I laughed.

"I'm trying out for the new Chaser position!"

"Oh my God!" I squealed, "Wait, Sam and Angelina got kicked off?"

"Yeah." She smiled from ear to ear.

I jumped a bit in my chair. "Now you can play with me!"

She was about to respond when people came pouring in through the big oak doors, chatting and laughing. The four tables soon began to fill up with the appropriate house students.

"Mar, did you hear what happened to Collin Creevey?" I whispered, leaning across the table.

"Who's he?" asked Fred butting in.

"He's him." I pointed down the table at a third year Gryffindor with short blonde hair and a camera, "He's obsessed with Harry. He's like a little brother to Marie."

"So…what happened?" she asked, looking down at him, who was talking to his friends.

"Well, it seems he asked Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball, and she hexed him!" I laughed, though I felt bad for him. Marie growled.

Her mouth dropped open. "REALLY?!"

I nodded, looking over at the prissy little Bobatans blondie, whose school was hogging up half of the Hufflepuff table.

"Yeah. He had to be sent the infirmary because he had warts even worse than Draco's."

She gave a disgusted face.

I smiled down at the table, trying not to laugh at the memory of Draco covered in ugly, pussy pimples. The Hall was soon filled with the smell of food, and I was getting claustrophobic. People were all over the place now.

She was glaring at Fleur, "Bitch."

Fred looked at her, "What are you gonna do?"

"Get that cow when she least expects it. You two wanna help?"

"Duh!" I laughed, "What are we gonna do?"

George looked over, "I smell revenge and I want part of it."

"Sure, sure," Marie was deep in thought.

Fred and George looked excited. Marie smiled wickedly, "All I need you guys to do is get a roll of saran wrap and meet me by Fleur's carriage after dinner."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Whatever."

"Where in the name of Merlin are we gonna get saran wrap?" George asked, looking at Fred, who was just as clueless.

"I…wait!" I got up just as Dumbledore announced for the feast to start.

I ran quickly down the table to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had left Marie to sit with Ron.

"Harry!" I whispered, crouching down to the left of him.

He looked down, then began laughing. "What?"

"Do you know where to find saran wrap?" I giggled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, which was in a bun.

"Why the bloody hell do need saran wrap?!" Ron exclaimed, food falling out of his mouth.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, watching the chewed food in disgust.

"What?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Harry, doesn't Dobby work in the kitchen?"

"Oh, yeah! That's a good idea. Okay…um….Dobby! Dobby! Dobby!" Harry called, sounding awkward.

I began laughing so hard I fell on my butt. Hermione was giggling and Ron turned the shade of 'a burst tomato'.

Just then a small, beige house elf with big, tennis ball sized green eyes stood next to me. I yelped, scrambled to get up, and crouched on the far side of Harry.

He looked relieved that he didn't look as stupid now that it worked. "Dobby, thanks."

"Not a problem, Mr. Potter!" he squeaked, looking flustered at all the students around him.

"Um, can you please get me some saran wrap?" he asked, giving him a small smile.

Dobby lit up at this. "Sure, Harry sir! Right away, sir!"

He snapped his fingers, disappeared, and seconds later reappeared with a roll of saran wrap. He handed it to Harry, who handed it to me.

"Thanks, Harry! And you too, Dobby!" I squealed, excited.

I ran back over to my spot in between Dean and Angelina Johnson.

"What are you doing with that saran wrap?" Draco asked mockingly from behind me.

Marie opened her mouth to say something, but I said something first. "Didn't you know? This is my Yule Ball dress." I smirked at his facial expression.

His eyes went from mocking to amazed, looking me up and down. "Whatever." He grumbled, turning around again.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around to face Fred, George and Marie. "How'd you get that?" George asked in awe.

"Uh, Harry. And Dobby." I set it aside and forked through various food items until I found what I wanted to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood in the cold, wishing I had brought a jacket. I had a black hat that covered up to my eyebrow, but no jacket. It was pitch black out, and I was standing with Fred and George outside of Fleurs carriage, trying to act all inconspicuous. I fiddled with the saran wrap in my left hand, waiting for Marie to arrive.

"Hey!"

I looked around, finally finding Marie jogging over to us, holding duck tape.

"Lumos!" I muttered when we finally all crouched together.

The tip of my wand lit up, casting odd shadows on our faces.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Emily, I want you to take about twenty or so pieces of saran wrap that are about two and a half feet wide. And George and Fred, hold them so that they don't get wrinkled. I'll put them on the door and use the duck tape on the outside holding it to the door."

"Why are you going to put them-

She cut me off, "You'll see."

We worked for about ten minutes until the outside of the door was covered in saran wrap, it was barely visible. Someone moved in the carriage; we all lunged into the bushes. Fleur opened the door, looking puzzled. She went to take a step out but walked right into the saran wrap and screamed bloody Mary, spazzing out. She pushed on the saran wrap, but Marie put way too much duck tape on, she couldn't break free.

I was in hysterics, quietly shaking, holding my sides.

Marie quietly snickered along with the rest of us.

Fleur got extremely pissed, whipped out her wand,and burned it down. "WHO DID THIS?!" she screamed, her face contorted in rage.

Other girls appeared behind her. "Calm down." One of them yawned, rubbing her eyes.

They dragged Fleur back into the carriage, slamming the door. We all exchanged glances, tears spilling from our eyes we were laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie and I had stayed out kind of late, because of our prank and her try-outs. She had made it on the team, and got her own Nimbus 20001 broom from her mom.

"Cool!" she grinned as she opened the broom, wrapped in beige paper, at breakfast.

An owl had nearly dropped it on my head, but instead it landed on the pancakes; which made a very disappointed Seamus.

I smiled, remembering my Firebolt, which was better than the Nimbus 2001, but not by much. The Nimbus 2001 was what Draco's dad had bought the whole Slytherin Quittich team during Harry's second year, as he had been so kind to tell me.

I yawned, grateful that Dumbledore cut off classes the whole week leading up to the Yule Ball. I didn't necessarily feel like seeing Snape at the moment.

"Hey, Emily."

I turned to my left, expecting Ron or someone, but I found Dean. "Hey, what's up?"

He smiled. "Seamus was really mad that you're going to the dance with Malfoy."

"You're WHAT?!" Marie yelled, lunged over the table at me.

"I'm…just going to the Yule Ball with Draco…" I looked shyly at Dean, who smiled and walked over to Seamus, who was farther down.

"What?! Why didn't I know about this!!" she exclaimed, coming to sit next to me.

I didn't say anything, just shoved a piece of toast covered with grape jelly in my mouth.

"Well?" she pressed, "Why'd you say yes? You know he's using you."

I swallowed. "Excuse me?!"

"Well, it's kind of obvious." She said simply.

Like she knew everything in the frickin world.

I picked up my books and stood up, careful not to tread on my cloak. "Why can't you just be happy for me instead of ruining it?!"

"Because he's a jerk!"

"That asked me."

"So, he's just using you! He doesn't actually like you or anything."

I glared at her. "I know he's a jerk, but he was the only one that asked me, and Seamus is already going with Lavender. And how do you know that he doesn't like me if he treats everyone the same! I'm aware that he may be using me, but I'm willing to take that chance. I'd rather go with him then be by myself."

She opened her mouth to say something, but I stormed off, into the common room. I sat down heavily on the couch.

_What if she's right?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Night of the Yule Ball~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie and I (we made up, finally) started to get ready about two hours before it started.

"We're gonna be the best looking there." She grinned, holding up her baby blue dress.

We had matching dresses (that weren't corny, like some people have really stupid matching things but…). They were different colors, mine was a burgundy and hers was a baby blue. The dresses were strapless and were scrunched and tight looking in the chest area down the end of our stomachs, at the bottom part they were slightly poufy but not too much. The bottom part was silky like the top, but the top was covered in sequins; Mine were black and Marie's were clear. They bottom ended just above the knee.

We slipped into them. "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and—

I stopped singing as Sam walked into the room. I felt self-conscious suddenly.

We began hysterically laughing, then prancing around the room singing 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira. Sam glared at us, and then picked out a blue kimono. Marie and I exchanged a glance, and then continued getting ready.

I felt like she was watching me straighten my hair, but I tried to ignore that. I turned around. "How do I look?" I asked Marie, who tilted her head.

"Fierce!" she grinned.

"J'adore your hair!" I smiled at her long curls, "Fred's gonna love you!"

She smiled. "So is Draco."

Sam whipped her head around from her place in front of her bed. "You're going with DRACO?!"

"Yeah." I placed a hand on my hip, "Is there a problem with that?"

I only said that because she looked like she was about to murder me right there.

"No. It's just that…he said he'd go with me."

"Ew…uh *cough* I mean really?"

"Yeah. Like if I didn't have anyone else to go with."

I didn't say anything, just turned up my iHome to blast 'Boten Anna' by Basshunter. I turned over to the big mirror, which was in between two beds, where the break of the circle was. I borrowed Marie's make-up, since my mom wants me to be Amish the rest of my life and never wear any, so she never buys me some.

I applied foundation, light burgundy eye shadow, and eyeliner. I smiled into the mirror, and Marie walked over, squealing. "Fabulous!!!"

"Thanks!" I smiled as she resumed her make-up applying.

She had the same as me, just baby blue eye shadow.

I began dancing now to 'In the Ayer', spinning in circles and prancing around. I looked over at Marie who was staring at herself in the mirror. I walked over to her.

"You ok?" I asked, looking at her reflection.

"You think I look ok?" She asked.

I stared at her, "No."

I laughed hysterically and hugged her, "You look fab!"

Sam snickered, and applied eyeliner so it went off of her eye and into a weird Egyptian looking swirly thing.

"What?" Marie put her hands on her hips, "Ok Pharaoh, you think I look ugly?"

Sam put down the eyeliner and stood up then eyed us both up and down. She walked out and Marie and I looked at each other. We both shuddered and screeched.

Ew.

"You should've shoved that Egyptian crap up her ass." I growled.

She began laughing hysterically.

"Ok," she breathed finally, "Are you ready?"

"Wait!" I ran over to the mirror, and fixed my hair so it was half up, half down. The half up part was in a complicated curly thing.

"Okay. Um are you gonna go without shoes?" I laughed as she looked down at her bare feet.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." She giggled, walking over to her trunk and grabbing a pair of silver flats, matching the sequins.

I grabbed a pair of black flats with this little bow at the top.

I put on a string of black, thin bracelets. Marie had two bangles on her right wrist, one was silver and the other was light blue. She ruffled the ends of her long hair and smiled at me then eyed her black nails, "Nice."

I smiled back, running my painted black nails through my long hair. "I'm so nervous I could puke."

We now wasted about an hour and a half, and all the champions with their dates had to be down a half hour early.

Marie looked like she was going to pass out or puke. We walked down the staircases, which were empty, our flats making clacking noises on the granite.

"Wait we have to make an entrance." Marie smirked.

I laughed. "Okay well what are we gonna do?"

"Dobby!"

Dobby appeared, looking triumphant. "Yes Ms.?"

"How the hell—

I was astonished. How did she do that?!

"Please fetch me my iHome."

He reappeared a moment later. "Thanks!"

She put on 'Barbie Girl'. "Okay. Now let's go!"

"Wait what?" I asked, panicking.

She pushed open the giant doors, and we began prancing in, waving our hands in the air and spinning around. We stopped on the other side of the room, laughing hysterically, until we realized the champions, their dates and ours were already in there.

"Holy….Joshua…" I mumbled, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Marie was still dancing. "Mar!" I whispered.

She stopped, laughing hysterically, grabbing into the end of a table. "What?"

I pointed towards the ten people standing there, staring at us with their mouths open like 'Holy shit'.

She laughed. "I know!"

Frowning, I turned my back towards Draco, who was staring at me like a warthog's backside. I turned my attention to the room.

We looked at each other, we both gasped at the sight. There were icicles hanging everywhere, and there entire room was a silver blue. Snow was falling, but it wasn't cold, and it faded away before it hit the ground. There was a giant Christmas tree where Dumbledore's chair used to be, and the room was literally five times bigger.

There were round tables made of non-melting ice, a long table full of refreshments (also made of ice) and big stage to the left.

"It's amazing." I breathed, in awe.

"Ms. Collins, Ms. Elizabeth." Professor McGonagall called, missing our whole entrance.

We spun around, watching her walk over to us her dark green robe swishing.

"Now, as you are aware that the champions dance first, and—

"WHAT?!" we exclaimed.

Obviously she hadn't bothered to tell us.

"Oh, well, now you know." She walked back outside, her tight light brown bun high and mighty on her head.

"C'mon, 'Ermione. We need tah get ready." Krum grunted, taking her outside the Hall.

Sighing, I walked over to Draco, who smirked, looking me up and down. "Not too bad. At least for a Gryffindor."

I smiled and walked outside with him. I drank in his attire, which was a black suit, with a dark green tie. His blonde hair was just messy enough, not so much that it looks like he just rolled out of bed. He smelled like cologne.

McGonagall ordered us to stand in a line, arm in arm with our partners. Draco looked down at me as we stood together.

I was going to puke all over the place.

Marie was right behind us with Fred and she was whisper screaming my name.

I turned, "What?!"

"What if Draco is too wimpy and he can't pick you up?" She grinned.

Draco ignored her and Fred snorted, "Remember, he _is_ bigger than me."

I turned back around and tried to drone out their snickering. I looked up at Draco, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok….well….are you nervous?" I felt awkward.

"No."

We stood arm in arm for at least five minutes silently until I felt like I HAD to say something, "Are you sure?"

He looked down at me, "Collins…"

"Well….we should at least talk. You _are_ my date." I stared at him.

He looked away, "You wanna talk? Fine."

We stood in silence. I spoke matter-of-factly, "You know, this isn't really a good ice breaker with us. You should at least try to talk."

He glared at me, "What do you want me to say?"

"Well….how was your day?" I grinned.

Marie giggled in the background. Draco turned and faced forward, "We're going in now."

It was time.

We all glided into the room, which was now filled with everyone.

They had formed a kind of half circle, and Draco and I stood, staring at each other, waiting. He looked a little nervous; he kept shuffling his feet. But his eyes were calm, and when Professor McGonagall clapped, he immediately attached his right hand to my waist. I nervously placed my black nail-painted hand on his shoulder, and we held each others hands, my right and his left, and the champions began to dance.

Draco wasn't actually half bad….we all glided around the snow white dance floor to some sappy music which I though sounded like crap. But having Draco swing me around and catch me was pretty nice. I smiled when I realized he was trying to hide a grin.

My stomach was fluttering, and for a few moments our eyes completely locked, and we just danced and twirled, lost in each others eyes. Suddenly, as if he realized that he had been staring into my eyes, broke the gaze and watched our feet. I saw a slight blush creeping up his face.

He was SO cute. Still worried about him dropping me, my hands wanted to sweat, but that wouldn't have been very good so I took deep breaths to calm down.

Finally, the song ended and a new song began. Now everyone was already dancing, Durmstrang and Bobatans mixed with Hogwarts students.

'In the Ayer' by Flo Rida blasted from the speakers and everyone began dancing like crazy. The whole dance floor was packed and I felt like a sardine. Marie and Fred came over by me and we all danced.

I scream-sang, throwing my hands in the air in time with the music.

I noticed that Draco was actually dancing, and it wasn't too bad. It was mostly like every other boy that dances, but just watching him made me snort, and he stopped dancing suddenly, looking over at me with a puzzled expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled over the music.

I felt the bass trembling through my body, and I squealed when 'High School Never Ends' by Bowling for Soup came on. Marie and I looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

She shoved me over to Draco, who was dancing next to Blaise, Marcus and some other Slytherins. I fell forward, laughing hysterically. He looked down at me like I was insane.

"C'mon!" I screamed over the music.

Dancing made me braver and care-free, so I grabbed him by his pale hands and began dancing. He just stood there for a minute, staring at me blankly, then started dancing madly too.

_AHHHHHHH OH MY JOSHUA I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY DANCING WITH DRAAAACOoooooooooooOOOOO!!!!!_

Surprisingly, a huge smile spread across his face as we were two inches from each other, jumping up and down now to 'Ass Like That' by Eminem, one of my favorite songs. I kept rubbing up against his chest we were so close, and I felt a bit self-conscious that my boobs were pressed up against his chest.

If he even noticed, he didn't show it. This was a side of Draco that I've never seen before, and I liked it. He hadn't made fun of me at all since we began dancing.

Everyone was moving at once, and I was constantly bumping into people, getting my pissed. It was hot and musty in there, but I didn't mind much.

When the song ended, I was completely out of breath, exhaling so loud that I could actually hear myself over all the screaming.

"Ooookay!!!!! This is for all the couples out there!!!" the DJ announced (Dumbledore actually got a DJ!).

I looked across the room at Marie, and she mouthed 'Dance with him' but he was already walking away. Sighing heavily, I walked off to the side of the room, sitting at an empty table and staring at all the kids getting ready to slow dance on the floor.

I watched Draco walk over to the side, also, and Blaise Zabini ran from his spot with Pansy over to him. They talked for a few seconds before Blaise pointed in my direction, and my stomach flipped.

Draco gave a weird look, his blonde hair covering most of his expression from his eyes or eyebrow rising. Finally, before the music started, he walked over to me.

"You wanna dance?" he mumbled, looking at the floor.

I stared up at him, my heart beating a million miles an hour. "Sure…"

We walked smack in the center, and we stood awkwardly for a few seconds until at once we moved forward so his hands were on my waist and my hands were around his neck.

_Oh sweet mother Mary._

'My Immortal' by Evanescence started playing, and, my stomach fluttering, we began slow dancing.

I couldn't hide my insane grin as I watched him watch his feet. He looked like he was blushing, and I had to swallow a giggle. This was DEFFINATLEY the best day of my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the end of the dance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dance was over, and only a few more songs were playing. Draco and I decided to sit down (He actually sat with me) and we were kind of just relaxing, leaning our elbows on the edge of the table.

"Collins."

I gave him a side glance, and his pale, smooth pointy features of his profile met my eyes.

"Please, I call you Draco. Can you call me Emily? It's, well, annoying when you call me 'Collins'." I sighed, staring forward also.

I could feel my eyeliner smudging, and I hoped I didn't smell bad after dancing so much.

He grumbled, "You want to go outside Zabini is dancing with Parkinson, and it's hot in here", he smirked, "See? I call everyone by their last names."

I giggled, and stood up, adjusting my dress. Draco walked ahead of me, out the Great Hall and into a snowy courtyard. I suddenly felt cold, but of course it was snowing.

Wow.

Black carriages were stationed around the courtyard, and it seemed to be abandoned. But as I walked past one of them, I realized with a jolt that kids were making out in there.

He walked over to one, his breath showing up as silver fog in the cold night.

"Er, Draco?" I asked nervously as he climbed inside.

Halfway in, he turned his head. "What."

"Uh…" I stood there, hugging myself and my teeth chattering.

The inside was pitch black, with two long seats on either end. It looked kind of cramped, but there were two foggy windows with slivers of moonlight shining through.

"Well, are you getting in or no." he growled, and I noticed that he had finally sat down on the right side.

Hesitantly, I climbed in, and found out then that there were jackets, purses and stuff left on the other seat, so I had to sit next to Draco. Shivering, I sat down, running my hand through my hair.

"Why are we here?" I asked quietly, my heart beating so fast I thought he could hear it.

He turned towards me. "I was cold."

He always speaks so simply. And wasn't he hot like five seconds before?

"Okay." I exhaled, watching my breath turn into mist, "But it's really not much different in….here…" I trailed off as I noticed him staring at me.

Like I mean STARING. Like a four year old stares up at the counter in Burger King but can't see anything, but stares so intently at it just in the hope that he will. Bad reference, but you get my drift.

His gaze sent chills through me, and I found it hard to look away. It was as if everyone else on every other part of the planet didn't matter; it was just me and Draco. Suddenly, as if by command, he lent in slowly, his eyelids inching further down with each second.

My face was burning and I felt time slow down as I watched Draco, Draco Malfoy, about to kiss me. He tilted his head slightly to the right. Finally in time I pulled myself together enough to tilt my head to the right also, closing my eyes, meeting his lips.

His lips were smooth and warm, pushing up against mine. It was like a kiss out of a fairy tale; perfect.

The good thing was that he didn't try to push his tongue inside of my mouth, because I had heard that some guys try to do that and I wouldn't know what to do.

Anyway, so many thoughts were running through my mind, but I couldn't think. All I could think was Draco. Draco next to me, Draco on my lips, Draco's scent of cologne filling up the carriage, Draco's warmth, Draco Draco Draco.

Everything was Draco as we held the kiss, my stomach fluttering and my face burning. Suddenly he lent in, pressing harder, deepening the kiss. As if I couldn't get any more nervous.

I decided to take a chance and kiss him back, so I slowly moved my hand up to his shoulder. From there I pressed in harder; using his should to do so. We moved our lips slightly so the pressure didn't exactly hurt. After about twenty seconds later, we pulled apart about an inch, gasping for air.

Silence filled the carriage, but it wasn't exactly awkward. More like…amazed. I looked straight at him as he stared at the opposite side of the carriage, eyes wide.

Suddenly I was very aware of my surroundings, the cold, every noise and the music playing from Hogwarts. I was distinctly aware of my breathing, and Draco's which was escalating.

"I…have to go." He grunted, his voice barely coming out.

Without looking at me, still astonished, he climbed quickly out of the carriage.

I watched him walk swiftly back to the Great Hall. Sighing loudly, I began giggling and laughing, jumping slightly in my seat.

_DRACO KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's POV

I did NOT just kiss Collins. Why did I do it? What the fuck it wrong with me?! But it was so good. No. Stop it, Draco. You can't like her. She's a Gryffindor, and you're dad would not approve. Anyway, she's not your type.

Oh my God.

My POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got back, I couldn't find Marie to tell her what had happened. I didn't really trust anyone else to tell them, since most of the hated Draco. They would use that to get back at him. Big time.

So instead, I wandered back up to the seventh floor, opening the wooden door to the long hallway leading to the portrait. Exhausted, I traveled along the long, red and gold rug to the fat lady, who greeted me cheerily.

"Password, darling?"

"Uh…" I stuttered, for the password had recently changed, "Pumpkin Pasties."

The golden-framed fat lady swung open, revealing the small tunnel to the common room. I gratefully hurried through it, and many people were already walking upstairs to bed.

Including Seamus.

"Wait. Seamus!" I yelled, hurrying after him.

From the middle of taking a step up the stairs, he stopped. He turned his dark brown haired head to look at me.

"Hi."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Really. I feel like such a bitch and I hate it when you're mad at me. Still. Please, I really want to be friends again." I pleaded, hoping against hope that he would accept my apology.

"Fine. But next time Draco does something to come between us, I might have to go all Irish guy on him and beat him to a pulp." He smirked, his dancing eyes glowing orange from the flames of the fire.

I giggled, walking up to the steps leading to the girls dormitories. "I might just have to take you up on that. G'night!"

He smiled, turning around and retreating upstairs. "'Night!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so glad that the Yule Ball fell on a Friday, so I got to sleep in.

A small ray of sunlight woke up up, caressing my check. Groaning, I opened my left eyes slightly, watching the open stone window. Owls flew through the pale, winter morning sky.

"Em, are you up?" Marie whispered to my right.

"Yeah." I answered back groggily.

Silence.

"Guess what happened last night?" I prompted, smiling to myself recalling the night with Draco.

"Yeah! You just, like, left me there with Fred! I was like what?"

"Sorry, but I…uh…well Draco kissed me." I blushed.

Suddenly she moved like lightning, sitting straight up attentively. I stared at her from my bed, as I was still laying down. Her hair was like an afro, and her blue eyes were wide with shock.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!"

"Shuddup!" A few girls complained, trying to sleep in.

Snickering, I said, "Yeah, Mar!"

"EM!!!! EMEMEMEMEMEM!!!!! REALLY?!" she screeched, completely ignoring the other, now pissed girls.

"Yeah." I giggled, yawning and sitting up, "It was amazing. Like out of a fairy tale."

"Oh my GOD EMILYYY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eight days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School and classes were normal, except the ones I had with Draco. Things were really awkward, if not more between us. I kind of just ignored him, but it wasn't that easy. Part of me actually expected him to say something our kiss.

Now we were in Charms, and I had that with Draco, also. Basically all of my classes were with him. Really, it was ridiculous.

"And so, this is how you do the—

I blocked Professor Flitwick out, staring across the room. I hated this room with a passion. It was wide, musky and smelled of moldy old books. The seats were like bleachers, set up on one whole half of the room.

Professor Flitwick liked the idea of House unity or whatever, so it alternated between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I sat between Milicent Bulstrode and Vincent Crabbe.

Crabbe. Such a dumb name.

"Ms. Collins! Are you paying attention?" Professor Flitwick asked.

The whole class got deafly quiet.

"Yeah, I am." I replied, feeling my cheeks burning slightly.

"Good."

I scratched my quill (I liked using them better than pencils I had brought from America) onto a piece of parchment, just scribbling.

"Now, please write a two page essay on this charm and I want it on my desk in four days. Class dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, before we eat, I would like to inform the contestants of their next task. You will not need to prepare for it, but it is in a few weeks. The contestants will travel to an area not too far from Hogwarts, but they will be tested on their survival skills. Without a wand and with nothing but the clothes on their backs, they will have to work together to survive. They must bring one other person with them, and that will be the student who you went to the dance with. Now, eat up!" Professor Dumbledore announced from his podium.

"Oh God." I groaned, thinking of taking Draco with me to the challenge.

Marie gave me a look of pity, and then returned to talking to Fred.

Again.

I helped myself to food, sitting in between Seamus and Padma.

"Yeah, I feel bad for myself, too. I mean having to spend my time with that Gryffindor lot!" Draco's loud, deliberate voice rang clear in my ears.

Rolling my eyes, I returned to my food.

"So, Emily. Yah want my bread? I'm not in the mood for it."

"Uh, thanks, Seamus." I replied, puzzled just because that was so random.

"Yah welcome. Did yah hear about what happened in Azkaban? A few prisoners escaped. The only other wizard to escape was Sirius Black." Seamus said in awe.

He loved to gossip, so much it got annoying.

"Seriously? That's insane. What happened?" I asked.

Everyone around the table listened to.

Grinning, Seamus replied. "I dunno. They haven't caught 'em yet. But if they do, yah can count on the dementors ripping them apart!"

"Yeah, and hopefully they'll come after Potter, too!" Draco sneered from behind.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron growled from a few people down.

"What is it, Weasel? Afraid that you'll lose your boyfriend?"

In an instant Ron was standing, glaring at Malfoy like he wanted nothing more than to feel his face crack under his fist.

"Ron! Stop, he's not worth it." Harry protested, grabbing the back of Ron's robes and forcing him down.

The whole Slytherin table was hysterical, shouting and laughing at us.

All the Gryffindors shot them a venomous look.

"Weasel, why don't you just go back up to your little dormitory and have a nice little shag, okay? Well at least his standards are low, so that's not a big deal." Malfoy sneered, referring to Harry, "I mean his standards MUST be low on everything, living in a cardboard box and all."

"Malfoy, why don't you just shut up?" I spat suddenly, surprising even myself at the rage that was building up inside of me, "You're such a lousy, annoying, lying, cocky son of a bitch! You think you're better than everyone else but you're not! Just stop it, no one likes you! I bet even your little friends hate you. You only think of yourself and you never even care whose feelings you hurt, because you think the whole world revolves around you. News flash! It doesn't. So just SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Draco had this shocked and somewhat hurt look on his face, along with everyone else within ear shot. This was the first time that either of us had acknowledged each other in a while. I had even called him Malfoy, which I never do.

Then Draco pulled himself together, and his eyes narrowed until they were slits.

"You know NOTHING about me, Collins. You filthy little Mudblood."

I gave him this evil smirk. "You say that as if it was meant to be offensive."

The Gryffindor table gave "Oohs" and whistling from Seamus.

"Yeah, well at least _I'm _not a slut."

"At least _I'm_ not a man-whore."

He smirked. "Yeah, the girls love me."

"If one more word comes out of your mouth, I'll make sure everyone knows what happened." I spat.

His face fell. "You wouldn't."

"Attention! I have an announcement to make!" I shouted, standing up and drawing attention to us from the head table.

Draco forced me to my seat, his eyes burning with anger. "Look. That meant NOTHING, you hear me? You're an ugly, disgusting cow and I obviously I was just confused."

"DRACO YOU ARE SUCH A BAST---

Marie was cut off by my screaming, "You are such a…a…MOTHE---

Seamus nudged me, alerting me that I might get in trouble. My face was burning, and my insides were on fire with anger at Draco, but I forced myself to turn around.

"He's a prick. Ignore him." Harry soothed from a few people down.

I gave him a sideways glance.

"Yeah." I sighed, my mind still on what he had said about my father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day of the second task~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, they say when a guy is mean to a girl, it really means he likes her." Hermione rolled her eyes as we walked over to a portkey to take us to the woods.

Draco was being a jerk again, and was bragging about how his father was going to give him a new broom, with silver and gold woven into the tail. Then he was bitching to me about how I'm so poor that I can't afford a Cleansweep or whatever, and I was about to inform him of my Firebolt when Hermione butted in.

Immediately Draco got silent, glaring fiercely at us.

"Now remember, you must protect the person you had taken to the Yule Ball. Fail to do so, and you may find yourself in a place you do not want to be." Dumbledore warned, taking out a basketball from his robe.

"Is that the portkey?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Isn't it that thing that transports you somewhere?" Parvati Patil asked.

Dumbledore nodded, and I could see Draco bite back a rude remark.

"I wish the best of luck to you all. On five. One, two, three four fi—

All at once, everyone rushed forward as Dumbledore placed the ball on the ground. As soon as we touched it, the wind was kicked out of us. I could see everyone around me, and we were all spinning around, our hand still on the basketball, in the air.

Finally, after what seemed like ten minutes long, it stopped and we all gasped for breath. Suddenly I felt a chill go through me, and I was happy that I had on a black, neon purple and green-splattered sweatshirt, because it was FREEZING.

Dumbledore was gone, and we all stood, not knowing what to do next. We were in this big moorland, surrounded my woods

"Er…now what?" Harry asked, staring at the sky.

Draco smirked at Harry, a malicious look in his eyes "Well, Potter. I think we should build camp. It's the only thing that makes sens—

He began cursing as he stepped in a puddle of mud, covering his black, neon blue and pale green DC sneakers.

"Aww, did wittle ol' Draco get his shoesie woosies wet?" Fred laughed, high-five-ing Harry.

"Shut up. At least I'm the only one with some class here." Draco grumbled, staring me full in the face.

I gave him a disgusted look, purely originating from my anger at our kiss, and his reaction.

Prick.

"Hey." Fred whispered to me, pulling on his long sleeved, brown shirt, "I dare you, no triple dog dare you to suck up to Draco, clinging on him and stuff this whole time to piss him off."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Fun?"

"Well…what's in it for me?"

"Hmmm candy?"

"Nah."

"Fine. I'll give you my special box of wonders."

I cracked up laughing, and all the others who had started walking ahead of me turned around, a 'what the fuck' look on their faces.

"Okay what's in it?"

"Um well just joke stuff that my brother and I made. It's really useful, so if Malfoy bothers you for doing this, you can get him back." He grinned.

I contemplated it. "If I wasn't totally pissed off at him, I would. Sorry." I began to follow the others, who were now a good distance ahead of us.

"What'd he do?" Fred asked, grabbing my shoulder from behind.

"Um…I don't really want to talk about it, sorry."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Marie."

"She knows."

"Well, what's there to lose?"

"My dignity? Reputation?" I saw the concerned look on his face, "Okay fine. Well, you know how Draco and I were fighting in the Great Hall at dinner a few weeks ago?"

He nodded.

"Well, we kinda…kissed. At the dance and…that's why he called me a…" I trailed off, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Holy crap. Uh" he scratched the back of his head, "I'm…sorry? Look Malfoy's a jerk. Please don't like him. Since you're my girlfriend's best friend…"

I gave him a 'thank you' look, and we kind of just stopped talking.

We hurried to catch up to everyone, and for the rest of the time I ignored Draco completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maries POV

I sat down on the dirty ground, not caring at this point what I looked like. It was dark, cold and scary in the woods. At least Victor Krum and Hermione could figure out a fire.

Malfoy sat on the opposite me, on the other side of the fire. He had his hood up, and his arms crossed. He had detached himself from everyone else, and right now he looked like a total creeper/gangster.

I realized that Emily must love him right now, since she likes the gangster type of guy. I still hated him.

"So" Fred began, sitting down next to me, "Emily and I talked."

"Really?" I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Yeah. She told me about what happened with her and" he lowered his voice, "Draco."

I smiled. "Did you cheer her up?"

He didn't say anything, so I stared at him. He began laughing hysterically as he realized I was staring, and Draco began yelling at us to shut up.

"Oh, shove it up your ass Malfoy!" I retorted, still laughing at Fred's reaction.

My POV

"Hey. I found water from the river and I thought we could, like heat it or something to kill germs in it. I learned from the Discovery Channel." I laughed, but Marie, Harry and Hermione were the only ones that got it.

"It's a _muggle _thing." I glared at Draco, who was giving me a 'what the fuck' look.

Rolling his eyes, he leaned against a big rock, staring into the fire. I admired how the light flashed eerily against his face, lighting up his eyes. Suddenly his gaze changed, and he was looking directly at me.

"What are you staring at, Collins?"

I blushed slightly. "Nothing."

Time passed and we managed to find some fish and cook it over the fire. Cho Chang gave me the honor of passing it out (thanks dude).

I began passing them out to everyone, but I forgot Draco.

"Collins."

"Huh?" I turned around from handing the last one to Marie.

"I didn't get one." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't think there's enough. You can have half of mine though." I offered, not really that hungry anyway.

"That's not good enough." He spat.

Silence set in, and nobody moved. Tension kept building until finally I broke, completely annoyed about everything and anything about him.

"What is your problem?!" I screamed, taking a step forward closer to the fire.

"My _problem _is you! You're always there, in my life, when I don't need you! You're so annoying and bossy and you just BUG THE SHIT OUT OF ME! I could've been asleep in bed right now, but I'm out in the woods!"

"Well I'm sorry if you asked me to the Yule Ball!" I retorted, balling up my fists.

Draco stood, throwing down his hood, "And stop drooling over me all the time! You know what I think? I think your so desperate for a guys attention your willing to do anything! You're a little slut!"

The words hit me like bullets, and I stood there, frozen. The meaning of his words sunk in and, against my will, my eyes filled with tears. I just broke down crying, right there.

Embarrassed and humiliated, I spun around and ran into the woods, away from him and the others.

Maries POV

I sat on the ground, the wind howling through the trees. I was stunned at Malfoy's words; it was low even for him. My heart ached when Emily ran away into the woods, hands furiously wiping away tears that refused to cease.

"Malfoy." Harry growled menacingly, his black hair hanging in his eyes.

"Oh..." Hermione whispered, staring sympathetically where Emily had vanished.

"I want to beat the shit out of him" I whispered to Fred, but he was standing with Harry in front of Draco.

"Go apologize." Harry hissed, grabbing Malfoy by the collar.

Fred walked behind him and pulled back his head by his hair. "…Or else, you filthy, pathetic git."

Malfoy grunted, throwing Harry and Fred off of him. "She deserved it. I'm NOT apologizing."

Suddenly Harry pushed Malfoy, and he toppled over the rock he had been laying by before, falling on his butt in the mud.

"Okay fine! If it'll make you guys shut up." He grumbled, standing up slowly and walking to where Emily had gone.

My POV

Anger pulsed through me as I sat on a log that had split from a tall tree. It was about four feet off the ground.

"Draco is such a jerk." I mumbled, "But am I really desperate?"

"Collins."

I groaned, annoyed that he was there. "Go away."

"Look" he replied, coming into view, "I'm supposed to be here to apologize."

"Yeah, like you're actually going to. Just forget it." I mumbled, lying down on the log, turning on my side away from him.

My back and butt were becoming cold, and I gripped the sides of the trunk to prevent myself from falling. The stars were sparkling and apparent, contrasting in the black sky.

"You're right." I heard him sneer, and I could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

A few minutes later I felt the log wobble, alerting me that Draco was getting on. "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, sitting up, straddling the log.

He was staring intently at the ground, straddling the log also. He didn't answer.

"Fine. Ignore me." I muttered, lying back down.

I closed my eyes, and actually fell asleep on the log.

When I awoke Draco was gone. I looked down at the ground and he was sprawled out, snoring in the mud. I burst out laughing, and almost peed my pants as he jumped, surprised.

Groaning, he lay back down. I soon stopped and was pissed at him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day, midday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all decided that we should each have assigned jobs so we can keep the camp running correctly. Marie and Fred both volunteered to fill the water culdron every morning. Marie didn't like Freds idea of making the lantreen. Everyone else got jobs like collecting firewood, making food, cleaning up, and of course Draco and I got the job of catching the fish and collecting the food.

"Just no meat ok?" Marie begged as Draco and I prepared to leave to go fishing.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't feel so good," Draco said holding his stomach.

Marie and I exchanged a glance then took a few steps back as Draco turned around and let out the fish from last night.

"Poor fishie," Marie said.

"Never saw it comin," I nodded.

"Ew. I'll go with you Em." Marie offered.

"This outta be good." I laughed, just imagining us trying to catch fish.

"Oh boy," Marie said as she grabbed a fishing pole from the log next to the fire pit and began walking into the forest area after saying goodbye to Fred who was laying down in the grass, ready to take a nap.

Once we reached the river, I stared at Marie a few feet away. The water seemed about a few feet deep and was crystal clear. Marie was already putting a worm on her hook and casting it into the calm water where it bobbed up and down. I did the same and we both perched the rods up and went to sit by a tree.

"So," she said, slapping her knees.

"So," I picked at a rock stuck in the mud.

"I think we should go swim," she suggested.

"Are you insane?" I asked, jumping up.

"Psh," she waved a hand at me, "if you haven't noticed that by now I think we have an even bigger problem."

I rolled my eyes, "We'll scare the fish away."

"So what?"

"Isn't that the whole point of coming out here?" I walked over to the edge where the water and land met.

"Well, I don't care. I think you just need to go into the water," she smirked wickedly and before I could react she lunged at me like a wildcat and tackled me into the water and we both submerged.

I swam up and gasped for air, "Marie!"

She was laughing maniacally, "Its so warm!"

I laughed too and splashed her, "What if there's sharks?"

"Or whales?" she asked.

"Or nematodes?"

"Or Crabs?"

"Or Goyles!?" I laughed.

"And maybe we will see a Snape slithering down the river bank!" she began to backstroke.

"Hey I have an idea," I said, swimming over to her a few feet away.

"What's that?" she asked, curious.

"Lets play-

I was cut off by something buzzing in my ear, when I whipped around I saw a bug as big as my fist flying around Marie and myself. We both began screeching and splashing around in the water, making it fly in the air all around us. I couldn't see anything around me but waves of river water airborne everywhere.

One we stopped for a second I noticed the bug flying right back at us and Marie started screaming, "It's a friggin dinosaur!"

I began laughing and trying to get the bug out of my face at the same time. Finally we calmed down again and realized that it was still hovering.

Marie jumped out of the water, grabbed a giant branch and held it like a baseball bat.

When the bug began to circle around her she swung it around like her life depended on it. She began running back and forth down the side of the river and swinging the branch in circles and different moves. Once she stopped to look around, the bug was nowhere to be found.

"You probably made it think you were insane and it gave up," I laughed from the water.

She was out of breath, "You don't mess with me buggy!"

I began to relax and lay on my back in the water. My mind began to wander but then I jumped up when I felt a wave of water come crashing over me.

Marie was laughing. She just jumped all the way from the land over about five feet in to me in the water.

"That kinda hurt," she said.

"Good God," I mumbled and swam to the edge of the river and sat down where the water was only a few inches deep.

Marie sat next to me and handed me a flat rock which I skipped across the river.

"So how's Fred?" I asked, skipping another rock she handed me.

"Good?" she seemed confused, "why?"

"Just wondering," I shrugged.

"Oh," she giggled, "yeah he's good."

"What is the sweetest thing he ever said to you?" I asked.

"Hmm," she thought, "that's a hard one. Maybe when he said that he couldn't live without me."

"Aww Mar!" I smiled, "that's so sweet!"

She blushed, "I know, he's amazing."

I laughed a little, "Do you think that you two will be together for like…forever?"

"I don't know. I really hope so," her face was redder than before.

I hugged her, "Promise I'll be your maid of honor!"

"Good lord Em! I'm fourteen! I don't plan on getting married anytime soon!"

"What's your favorite thing about him?"

"He makes me laugh and he like…I don't know, he is really really nice to me and he like puts up with my crap," she shrugged, "and the accent is kinda sexy."

I giggled, "I do dig a European accent."

About an hour later we still hadn't caught any fish. The fishing poles didn't work so I decided to use my hands.

"Ready?" I laughed, hovering above the water.

A golden fish caught my eye and I lurched forward, reaching for the fish. I missed and fell headfirst into the water.

A couple more tries and I finally got a fish. All we needed were about ten more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at camp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you get the fish?" Fred asked, holding his stomach. "I'm starving."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. We did."

"Oh Freddy, sweetie did you sleep well?" Fleur bounded over to Fred, who was still holding his stomach.

Marie growled a little and took a step forward, "Hey there Bolbaggin girl, why don't you back off?"

Fred just kind of looked at his feet when Fleur took another step towards him.

"Or what?" Fleur dared.

"Honey, you don't wanna go there," Marie glared at her.

I stood next to Marie, "Fleur, seriously back off."

"I don't think that is much of a threat coming from the girl who got used by Draco Malfoy and the girl who probably cant throw a punch for her life let alone date a guy as georgy as Freddy here," sniffed Fleur.

That made Marie furious she lunged at Fleur and I was right behind her to help. Marie and I both thrust a fist at both sides of her face, making her yelp in pain. I kneed her in the pelvis and Marie kicked out her legs, making her tumble to the ground. I heard Fred jump up and rush over to Marie to pull her off of Fleur and finally got her off. Me on the other hand kept on punching back and forth in Fleurs face, hoping to deform it in some way. Then I felt strong arms around my waist and they lifted me off of her. I turned to see Harry dragging me off of Fleur.

I huffed, "Let me CRUCIFY her!"

"I don't see that going over well with the Ministry of Magic," Fred sighed, still restraining Marie.

I noticed Harry's arms were still around me and I awkwardly shook him off, "I don't care."

Marie spoke between her teeth, "What a gargoyle!"

Fred chuckled, "That's a new one."

Marie looked at him, "I can't believe she would hit on you like that!"

I heard Fred whisper to her, "You know my heart belongs to you love."

She sighed and they both sat down on a log, while Fleur cried in the mud, holding her eye. Harry reluctantly stepped over to her. "Are you ok?"

"What do you THINK?!" she wailed, as Cedric and Cho Chang emerged from the woods.

"What happened?" Cho asked, looking down at Fleur, then back up at Harry.

He shrugged. "Just a fight."

Cedric started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"When we were in the woods we saw Draco puking his guts out." He chuckled. "While he was peeing."

"Ew." I made a face. "That's so nasty."

Suddenly we heard screaming, coming closer and closer from the woods.

"That the…"

We all turned as Draco came running, pants down. A duck following him

"Get the FUCK away from me you stupid duck!" he screamed, struggling to pull his pants up as he was fleeing.

I began cracking up, along with Harry and Fred.

"Malfoy what happened?" Harry chuckled, me hanging onto his shoulder for support.

Finally he got his pants back on and he turned around, punted the duck, and then continued to explain. "I was peeing and this duck came over and it tried to bite me…in places…"

I almost peed myself it was so funny. Marie just had a dumbfounded face on, not sure how to react.

Malfoy looked down at Fleur, "What happened to you?"

She pointed dramatically at Marie and then at me, "Those two savages attacked me!"

Fred rolled his eyes and Marie growled at Fleur a bit, "She deserved it."

Fred tightened his grip around her waist. I snapped, "Fleur is just being a slut."

Marie let out a sharp laugh, "Tramp."

I laughed too, "Ho!"

"Skank!" Marie hooted.

I hollered, "Prostitute!"

"Stop!" Fleur begged, "it is not my fault that I want your boyfriend Marie you cow!"

"You trampy fucking ostrich legged..BITCH!" Marie shouted back.

At this time Draco was laughing hysterically, Fred looked like he was surprised and shocked but like he was proud in a way, Harry seemed emotionless, Cedric and Hermoine seemed shocked, Krum Cake seemed dumb as usual and unknowing to what was happening, Parvarti was smiling wickedly, Fleur's date was just kind of sleeping in the background not caring, and I was laughing to myself quietly.

"Ok let's just stop fighting we have to work." Harry ordered.

"Fine." I groaned, not wanting to do anything at the moment.

"I will prepare the food!" Hermione anounnced cheerfully.

"'Ermione I will 'elp." Krum grunted dumbly, following Hermione.

"Well. I'm bored." I laughed, lying down on the grass.

"Quit complaining." Draco sneered.

I ignored him. However, Marie persisted to say something. "Draco will you just shut up no one wants you here."

He opened his mouth to say something but Fred gave him a death glare and he stopped.

Everyone else but Fred and I left, Marie went to help Hermione and Krum cook.

I sat down in the grass and Fred sat next to me.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"So…I think you should go out with Seamus."

"What? Why?"

He gave me a weird look. "Isn't it obvious? Malfoy's a jerk and Seamus is nice. Plus, he's head over heels for you."

I smiled. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "He kinda spilled it out when we were talking. You know…guys night."

I giggled. "Guys night? Sounds dorky."

"Oh, well, you get great stuff there." He grinned wickedly. "Like blackmail. I have so much on George and Ron. Anyway, back to Seamus. He's a really nice guy you know."

"I know but," I sighed, "He's not really my type."

"So a selfish, annoying git is your type? C'mon you deserve so much better than him."

"Are you gonna sit there all day and sulk gonna get up off your arses?" Draco sneered, his icy eyes trained on me and Fred.

We rolled our eyes, ignoring him, and continued talking.


	6. Chapter 6

We decided that it wouldn't be good to stay in one place for long, so we continued walking and set up camp somewhere else. It was getting dark again and all of us were tired, cold and hungry.

Fred veered away from Marie, who was curled up in a ball on the ground, to talk to me.

"Ok, here's the deal. If you somehow get Malfoy to sleep with you tonight, I will MAKE Seamus ask you out. He's shy, and won't do it, but I'll make him." Fred winked at me.

"Why?" I asked, glancing at Draco. "Really, I'm sick of him at this point."

"Because besides the whole fight with Fleur and Mar, this is getting insanely boring. And just imagine that scum's face when he realized that he sleep with…you…" he trailed off as he realized that sounded like an insult. "Sorry, Em. I was just saying…"

I giggled. "Yeah, I know. It would be really funny and…I want Seamus….Ok fine I'll do it."

"Yes!" Fred pumped his fist in the air. "Time for some funny shit!"

"Yeah." I smiled, and then stared down at the ground. "I'll go now."

I weaved through everyone and found Draco, sitting alone in the grass. His silver eyes were staring into the fire.

"Malfoy?" I tensed, waiting for him to snap.

"What?" he spat, his eyes moving up to look at me.

"Can I talk to you? I'm not going to _drool_ over you, so there's nothing to worry about." I rolled my eyes.

I knew I was being a bitch but Draco; well he wasn't exactly being nice either.

"Well, seeing as I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with no magic and no one else, why not? Why shouldn't I degrade myself?" he sneered as I sat down next to him.

"Great!" I chirped cheerfully, completely ignoring his insult. My plan was to talk until he fell asleep, so I could sleep next to him and Fred could have his satisfaction.

He gave me a weird look, and then looked the other way.

"So…anyway I was wondering how you're so great in potions. Is it natural? Or do you study?" I almost laughed; I was being weird.

"Who studies? It's natural, of course."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, of course. Ummm…"

I trailed off, getting a little uncomfortable. "So…um at the dance, was it really, like, an accident? I mean that's what you said but it didn't fell like---

Draco whipped his head to look at me, his eyes slits. "I thought you said you weren't gonna drool over me."

I shrugged. "I'm not. I was just wondering. Anyway, it doesn't matter cause I'm going to be with Seamus and---

I got cut off, this time because his lips were now forced against mine. All thoughts ran through my head, but they were all blocked off from my confusion.

"Emily! I need help keeping up this fire!" Harry's voice rang through the cold, and I pulled away sharply, him slowly.

"Does that answer your question?" He mumbled, turning his head.

I stared blankly at him for a moment. "I'll be right back…"

I jogged over to Harry, who was working up a sweat chucking logs into the never ending fire. I smiled at him as I helped him, all the while anxious to get back to Draco.

When I was finished, I inconspicuously went back over to Draco, who was flat on his back staring at the sky.

"C'mon let's go over here." I whispered, walking away from everyone so they couldn't see us.

Draco followed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Ok, look. I like you, a lot. But I can't, because of my reputation and---

"You care more about your reputation."

"Well, at this point yeah. At least I HAVE one." He sneered, but then got serious again, "Anyway you're not worth it. I'll just be with Pansy, she's a Slytherin."

I slapped him in the face, leaving a pink mark on his sharp cheek, "I hate you Draco Malfoy."

I would've hexed him, but we didn't have our wands. I got up and sat next to Marie. She heard everything that happened.

"So I was thinking," she started, "maybe when we get back from this completely pointless task you and I can go to Hogsmeade and hang out for a day. Just us, you know?"

I smiled at her, "I would like that."

"Like no Fred or Seamus Finnaginagin or Neville or Dean or Marcus Flint," she giggled.

"Aw," I groaned, "so I can't take Michael?"

She let out a laugh, "I was hoping we could improvise for him too."

"Oh my god what would you do if I asked him to go with us?"

"Pee myself!" she answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day back at Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie and I were back in our room getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. We both decided that we really needed a break from everything and all the drama and just take this day for us. She came out of the bathroom wearing a light gray shirt that had sleeves which reached right above her elbows with a black stripe above it and white stripes above and below that one. On the shirt was 'PETA' written in big black block letters. It was slightly loose but not too much, and she had a pair of dark denim super skinny jeans with white Ed Hardy flip flops which were about two inches high. She had a black Chanel cuff bracelet with the logo on it in white. She had her hair straightened and I noticed her side bangs were cut differently, they were thicker and kind of looked like Shane's.

"Cute," she smiled as she eyed my outfit. I had a pair of dark wash jeans on tucked in tight black knee high boots with a one inch heel. I had a tight white tank top on and a gray vest with the three buttons buttoned. My hair was pin straight and my bangs were pushed off to the side.

We linked arms and walked out of the room to walk outside. But of course with our luck we didn't get outside before running into everyone.

Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Cedric, Krum, Dean and Hermione were all standing in the hallway where we were walking past.

Hermione eyed us enviously and Fred walked over with George right by his side.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh Em and I are going out to Hogsmeade for today," she answered.

"Oh," he answered, "that's nice…I was kind of hoping to talk to you like I asked…"

"Oh Fred! Can we do that tonight instead?" she looked distressed.

I chimed in to help her out, "Maybe you two should hang out later tonight, you know, more privacy. All of us won't be around."

George helped me out, "Yeah that would sound better."

Fred seemed upset, "Ok, I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room at…"

"Nine?" she asked.

"Sure," he scratched his arm, seeming nervous.

"Kay," she stepped towards him and gave him a hug, "bye."

"Bye," he still seemed tense..

Marie noticed and kissed him softly, "See you at nine."

Her and I began to walk away but not before Draco jumped in front of us.

"So _ladies_," he sneered, "going out for a stroll I see?"

Marie snorted and I shoved past him. She followed me hastily, giggling as she past Draco. We walked a few feet then heard him running after us. I didn't want to talk to him or have to deal with his crap so I whispered to Marie to keep on walking.

Once we reached Hogsmeade Marie and I were both starving and decided to go get something to eat and some butter beer. We walked into the log house and took a seat at one of the tables then ordered our drinks.

Marie took a sip of hers and I thought out loud, "So I wonder what Fred wants."

She seemed kind of twitchy and nervous, like she was going to cry.

"Mar, what's wrong?" I touched her hand on the table.

"I just think he's going to break up with me," she breathed, "he's been acting so strange. Like, nervous, I don't know what to do. I….I won't be able to…to live if he does. I don't think you understand how scared I am right now."

I squeezed her hand, "Mar! No! You can't think like that, I mean this IS Fred. For all you know he discovered some new trick and wants to show it to you!"

She sniffed a little, "True, but I know him. He wouldn't be like this. I've never seen him this…twitchy and nervous and jumpy."

"You need to keep your mind off of it," I pushed, "drink your beer, it'll help."

She laughed and took a sip, "It did."

"Good!" I giggled back, "So I was kind of thinking."

"About?"

"Draco," I said quickly.

I then explained everything that happened in the woods.

"Oh," she looked grossed out, "I mean I saw him kiss you then you slapped him but I wasn't sure what really happened."

"Yeah," I replied, "but…"

She gave me a questioning glance.

"I think I like Seamus," I blushed.

She squealed, "Aw!!! Shanemouse!"

"Dude you always get his name wrong!" I exclaimed, laughing.. "Seamus, Seamus, Seamus!"

"Yeah?"

Seamus's voice came out of nowhere, and Marie jumped at the noise.

"Seamus!" I grinned. "Hey!"

He grinned back. He was wearing dark wash baggy jeans, with black and white shoes and a long sleeved, white shirt with black sleeves. He sat down next to me. "Hey Em, Hey Marie."

"Hi Seamoss." Marie sighed.

After about ten minutes, Seamus still wouldn't leave, so Marie got bored. "Ok I'm bored, I'm leaving." She mumbled, getting up to leave.

"Mar!" I yelled, but she was already out the door.

"Sorry…" Seamus muttered.

"It's ok." I sighed. "So…this isn't meant to be mean but….why are you here?"

He looked at me, his blue eyes shining with excitement. "I like looking at the Quittach stuff."

I giggled. "You don't play Quittach."

He shrugged. "I can dream, can't I?"

I grinned and pushed him playfully in the arm. He grinned back. We sat there, together, in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't like an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence.

"C'mon, let's go outside." He said, standing up and waiting for me.

"Ok!"

We walked out the door, the cold air was abrasive. Seamus draped his arm around my shoulder, and I put my arm around his waist. "So, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" I asked, staring at the ground.

"Um…well…"

"Seamus! C'mon." I pouted, pulling him in closer. "Tell me."

He took a deep breath. "IwasthinkingIreallylikeyahanddoyahwannagoout?"

I stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

She gave a nervous laugh. "Ummm…Do yah wanna go out…with me…"

We were now standing off to the side of one of the stores in Hogsmeade, face to face. My heart began beating faster and I grinned from ear to ear. "Yes!"

A look of relief crossed his sweet Irish face. "Blimey, I didn't think you would say yes."

"Of course I would. I like you…" I whispered, leaning in to hug him.

As we were hugging, we pulled apart a bit, leant in and kissed each other. The way his lips were moving was kind of awkward, but I didn't know how to loosen them up.

I giggled to myself. _Maybe we just need to practice more._

"What's so funny?" he whispered, his hot breath on my cheek.

"You." I replied, smirking against his skin. "You're so adorable."

"Thanks." He growled, pulling me even closer with his hands on my lower back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in our room since I left Emily at Hogsmeade at seven. It's been at least an hour.

"Alright," I groaned as I sat up on my bed, "time to get ready."

I changed my outfit so when I got dumped by Fred I would at least look like I tried.

I sighed and trudged over to my closet, I picked out a slightly baggy but fitted shirt with elbow length sleeves that reached past my waist by a few inches, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of black flats. The shirt had the Rolling Stones logo on it and the sleeves were black while the rest of the shirt was white. I restraightened my hair and redid my makeup. I sighed as I looked in the mirror before I walked back into the room and plopped on my bed.

I stared at the teddybear he got me on our first date and felt like slapping myself in the face for being such a downer.

Hermione walked in the room and over to her bed, she took out a book and began reading. She then noticed me staring and said hello.

"Oh hi," I forced a smile, "how are you?"

"Fine, fine," she came over to sit on my bed, "is something wrong?"

I felt at a loss of words.

"It's ok," she gave me a warm smile, "if you don't want to tell me I understand but just remember that i'm here if you need me."

"Well, ok." I then continued to tell her what was going on.

"Oh," her face was sad, "Marie I think you just need to wait and see what he says. Don't give yourself bad thoughts. And if it does end then it wasn't meant to be."

I hugged her quickly, "Thank you Hermione. You really are a good friend."

She sniffed a bit, "That means a lot. I mean I don't really have any friends that are girls here, just Harry and Ron."

"Oh my god so not true! Emily and I defiantly think of you as one of our friends," I waved her doubt away, "we all need to hang out sometime, just us girls."

She smiled and it lifted my mood a bit, "Thank you Marie, I would very much like that."

We hugged once more before I told her I had to go meet Fred in the common room. I don't think I have ever walked so slowly before in my lifetime. I took the smallest steps ever, too afraid to walk into the common room and face him. And of course I had a visitor on my way there.

Draco stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

"How in the hell do you keep on just showing up everywhere?" I huffed.

He shrugged, "I walk a lot. So where are you off to anyway?"

"Why are you gonna follow me there too?" I began to walk away.

"I was just asking," he muttered.

I really did not have the patience to talk to him right now. But then again it could waste some time…

"I'm actually going to the common room," I turned back around, "what about you?"

He seemed a bit shocked. I didn't blame him, I felt the same way.

"Uh, I was meeting a few friends in Hogsmeade," he said awkwardly.

"Oh," I replied just as awkwardly.

"Well."

"Uh."

"Ok…"

"I'm gonna go now," I gave him an awkward glance before I walked away.

We both stared at each other for a moment, our eyes wide and both not knowing what just happened before walking our separate ways.

I stopped right in front of the painting and stared at it, fear striking through my body.

The fat lady in the painting was staring at me, "Wellllllll?"

"Uh oh right," I stuttered, "orange cats."

She swung open and I walked through the door. The room was empty except for one of the blood red couches in front of the fireplace where Fred sat. It was dark in the room, except the area where he sat was illuminated by the smoldering fire. There were a few of the candles on the walls lit and the area around them glowed in the darkness also. I glanced out the large window on the other side of the room and saw the night sky, spattered with stars which were freckled across the horizon.

I nearly shit myself when I saw him. He looked scared, he was playing with his fingers, then moved on the couch a little, then played with a pillow, then pushed it on the floor and kept on moving around on the couch.

"Fred?" I whispered as I walked closer.

He jumped then stood up and his eyes were as wide as plates. He stared at me like that for what seemed like forever.

"Fred?" I whispered again, afraid to move.

"Mar," he mumbled, "hi."

I mumbled back, "Hi."

We didn't say anything or look at each other for a few minutes. I wanted to break down and cry on the floor, have him hug me and then it would be over. I could hear my heartbeat. My mind kept on flickering to visions of his face, but I couldn't seem to look at him. Why won't he just do it? Anger rushed through me, why was he tortruring me like this?!

"Just do it already!" I snapped, I felt a tear run down my cheek, "Damnit, are you trying to hurt me more than you already are?"

He seemed hurt, "Marie! What are you talking about? What did I do to hurt you?!"

I wiped away the tear and put myself back together, "Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm just….freaking out right now. You're scaring me…."

He rushed over and held me to him tightly, stroking my hair with his hand, the other was around my waist holding me to him like plaster.

He laughed, "Marie, don't be scared love. I… I'm sorry I don't think i've ever been this…this nervous before in my life."

I groaned into his chest, "Why are you torturing me like this?"

He pulled me out and laughed, "What? I didn't understand any of that. It was all one big muffled noise."

I giggled a bit then sighed, "Nothing."

He continued to play with my hair for a few minutes and we just stood there. He seemed tense.

"Fred," I leaned my head to his chest and stared at the fire, "I am going crazy here."

"Join the club," he seemed to let out an angry laugh.

"What's wrong?" I asked grabbing his forearm.

He stroked my cheek with a hand, "Nothing, you didn't do anything. I'm just being a pansy."

"Like the Parkinson kind?" I put my chin to his chest and looked up at his eyes which stared at the fire, looking worried.

He tried to contain his laughter but failed, "Thank you I needed that laugh."

After a second he took a step back and took a deep breath. I stared at him like he was insane.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Marie," he began, he pushed his hair out of his eyes, "I want to be with you forever. But I don't think that we are at a point now where we should be boyfriend and girlfriend."

I felt my heart sink into my throat.

"I think we should be something more. I want you to marry me," he said and I then felt my heart go from my throat to across the room and then fly around a few times.

I couldn't say anything. I could only imagine what my face looked like.

"I know that we are still young but my parents got engaged at our age then they married when they turned eighteen," he went on, "I just want to show you somehow that I want to have this kind of connection to you. To show you how much I truly do love you."

"Fred," I whispered.

He took out a small black velvety box and handed it to me, "I know that I may be throwing everything away by doing this, but I felt like I needed to do this."

I took the box from him and didn't even open it. I placed it on the side table next to us and I heard the air rush from out of his lungs. When I looked back up at him his face showed pain that I didn't think it was possible to feel.

I then swung my arms around his neck and let the tears fall from my eyes like small waterfalls.

He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and whispered, "I can't lose you."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me up, our noses were side by side pressed together like our foreheads. I whispered to him back, "You never will. You can't lose something that doesn't go away. Face it Fred, now I'm never leaving."

He laughed and hugged me tighter, my grip around his neck tightened even more and then I pressed my lips to his.

Our first kiss as the future Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seamus and I walked back to Hogwarts together, walking through the halls. People stared, especially when we passed Malfoy.. As we did, Seamus grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, giving Malfoy a death glare.

Draco just stood, staring blankly at me and Seamus. I rolled my eyes, smiled up at Seamus and continued to the common room.

"Orange cats." Seamus grinned at the fat lady.

"Well, it's about time you two got together!" she chortled. "Come on in!"

We ducked as we entered the small hallway into the common room, and found Marie and Fred making out on the couch.

"Jesus get a room!" I laughed and Marie screamed, fell on the floor and got back up again, embarrassed.

"What? What's happening? What's going on?" she mumbled, out of it.

"Seamus and I are going out. What about you?" I smiled as Seamus sat in a red chair next to the sofa, pulling me onto his lap.

"OH MY GOD Em I have the GREATEST news! Ok…Fred and I are engaged!!!!!" Marie squealed, not caring about the others who were sleeping upstairs.

Seamus and I just sat there, our faces deadpan, as what she had just said registered in our minds.

"Um, aren't yah fourteen?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah but my parents got engaged and married at eighteen so…it's not that weird." Fred explained.

"Holy shit, Mar. This is INSAAAAAAAAAANE!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, rushing over to hug her.

"I know!!!!!"

I screamed excitedly, jumped on the couch next to them but wound up flipping over the back. I landed on a blanket, but there was something underneath it so I screamed and rolled off. Neville emerged from the blanket, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"I've been afraid to move. They're making children."

At this point I almost peed myself laughing, and everyone was all confused. "Neville!! AHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

He gave me a weary look and stood up. "Uhh I was just getting some sleep. I heard there is gonna be a party in here in about an hour for the Quittach match you just won."

"Oooh a party!" I laughed as Marie danced in circles.

Fred began dancing. "Yeeeeah!"

Seamus was still sitting there, not sure what to do. "Is this really what they're like?"

Fred laughed. "Oh yeah. Get used to it, my little leprechaun. You're in for it."

Seamus smirked. "Aiiight then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Lolli Lolli' by three 6 mafia was blaring through the stereo, and everyone was just hanging out, high fiving the rest of the Quittach team. I walked around looking to find some people I knew, mostly in search of Marie or Seamus.

I found Marie and she was standing next to Fred, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and George and they were all laughing. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm, "Hey!"

"Hi!" she greeted me, "I'm waiting for Draco to just randomly show up again."

I snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised. Anyway, I love these floating lantern things. It's m-a-g-i-c."

"Well, this IS Hogwarts. So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well," I began, "Seamus is nowhere to be found and that's pretty much it."

"I'm right here."

I jumped as Seamus appeared behind me.

"You keep scaring me!" I yelped as Marie laughed, draping onto Fred.

"Sorry." He smiled, leaning in and kissing my on the lips.

"Heyyy! Seamus!" Dean rushed over (Seamus's bff!!!!)

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away as Marie glared at him, and I gave her a look. She huffed and looked away, and I looked back at Seamus and Dean.

"Hey there's some kid chugging bottles of butterbeer from Hogsmeade over there. You wanna watch?" Dean put his hand on Seamus's shoulder.

Seamus nodded, and then looked back at me. "I'll be right back, kay?"

"Kay…" I sighed, walking over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Ron mumbled. "Blimey I'm tired."

"Oh Ron, suck it up. It's quite a lovely party." Hermione nagged, looking around.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. All I want is a little sleep."

Suddenly I heard whooping from behind me, and I turned to see Seamus holding a foaming bottle of butterbeer, Dean with him. "Man that kid drank fifteen cups in one minute!! Oh, hey Em!"

"Hey, Sea…" I noticed he seemed kind of weird.

He whipped out a small black flask which I could smell from a few feet away and knew it was Scotch.

"So..so so so," he began,"sooooo."

"So…"

"So whaddaya say we go back upstairs? No one is up there and we could be up there with nobody but us," he went on.

"Oh my god you're drunk," I moaned, "I'm getting someone to take you back to your room."

"Wa-wa-wa-waaaiit!" Seamus wailed, clinging onto my arm.

"I'll help." Dean sighed, grabbing his left arm and I grabbed his right.

"He's gonna feel like shit tomorrow." I said, glancing wearily at his reddening face.

Dean chuckled. "Well, he IS Irish. He drinks. Lots of hangovers."

Dean helped me carry a now wailing Seamus upstairs, and we accidently dropped him on his head a few times…Anyway once we got him to his bed he just slumped over, mumbling something totally inaudible.

I sighed, thanked Dean and sat next to Seamus.

"G'night Sea," I kissed his cheek and walked back downstairs.

"Hey, Em! Seamus got drunk?" Marie asked, looking worriedly up the staircase.

"Yeah I mean really what was he thinking?!"

"He's Irish, he doesn't think."

"Dude. I'm Irish."

"Oh…yeah. Well he's one of those full blown Irish people so…yah know…You're only ¾ of the way there."

I groaned. "My boyfriends a drunk..."

"Yeah, and I'm engaged at fourteen. Don't complain to me about being abnormal."

I gave her a look. "Yeah, hahah. Well anyway I'm gonna head off to bed. Tell these people to keep it down, there's a drunk Irish leprechaun upstairs."

"Will do!" she laughed, bouncing back into the crowd of Gryffindors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked back into the crowd of my fellow Gryffindorians. Fred walked over to me and yawned.

"Hey," I yawned back.

"Hello," he seemed tired.

"So," I looked over to sit on the couch but it was overflowing with people.

"I think you should go to bed," Fred told me.

"I think you should too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My POV (the next day)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked down to the Entrance Hall in the school uniform, tired and ready for defense against the darks arts with Professor Moody. I yawned, trudged along to the Great Hall to go eat. Marie wasn't there yet, so I sat with Hermione.

"Hey." I mumbled sleepily, sitting down and pulling out my wand.

"Hi. We have a defense against the dark arts exam on the unforgivable curses today."

"Oh my God…I forgot. Ummm it's the imperious curse, the cruciatis curse and avada kedevara."

She nodded, flipping through her textbook so fast I wondered how so even managed to get any information out of it.

"I'm gonna fail that test." Ron said to no one in particular, rubbing his messy red hair.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Well, you should have studied. It's your own fault." She pulled her bushy hair out of her face and put it into a ponytail.

Fred and George appeared on both sides of me and spoke in unison, "You should have studied."

They sat to my right hand side and then Fred asked, "So, where's Mar?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Sleeping probably."

"Oh…" he replied, looking disappointed.

A minute later, he spoke again. "Do you think you should go get her?"

"No." I replied, getting annoyed. "I'm trying to study."

"Well, maybe Marie is a little more important than your stupid test." Fred growled, glaring at me.

"Fred, seriously. Stop." I glared at him back, getting impatient because I needed this good grade.

"I'm worried about her!" he exclaimed, angrily slamming his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Jesus Christ! She's just sleeping!" I yelled. "Calm down!"

Suddenly the doors opened and Seamus shuffled in, looking miserable.

Hermione scooted over a bit and ushered him to sit between us on my left side.

"Hey," he garbled as he sat down, his face was blotched with red.

I grimaced a bit at the sight of it, "Hi, how are you?"

"Hungover," he mumbled, drinking some pumpkin juice.

My eyes widened a bit, not expecting him to admit it, "Oh…ok then."

"Yep," he whispered under his breath.

"Anything I can do?" I asked.

"Stop talking."

"I was just asking…" I grumbled, glaring at my eggs and bacon.

"Well stop. Your voice is giving me a headache."

I didn't say anything; I just ignored him. Hermione was looking at us out of the corner of her eye, and Ron was staring at Seamus.

"Heyheyhey." Marie smiled, jumping in between me and Fred.

Seamus glared at her and Fred gave her a hug. "I missed you!"

She grinned. "Aww! I missed you too!"

As I was gagging, she turned to me. "What's up your butt?"

"My boyfriend...yours…"

"Fred's up your butt?"

I started laughing, and Fred was like, "Wait…what?"

"Seamus can be up your butt. I wouldn't have a problem with that but Fred needs to get out." She grinned, reaching across the table to grab some butter.

I giggled. "All right then. Anyway we have a test today."

"Jesus I forgot!" Marie yelled, grabbing my textbook out of my hands and flipping through it.

"Can you just shut up?!" Seamus yelled giving Marie a death glare.

I groaned as Marie began flipping and freaking, screaming in my ear to Seamus. Fred joined in, and finally I couldn't take it anymore. "JUST STOP!"

They slowly died down, and I sighed, getting up and walking away to talk to Michael Corner. "Hey."I smiled, as he just sat there, ignoring me at the Ravenclaw table.

"Ok then! Anyway soooooo…" I trailed off as he looked up blankly at me through his long black hair. "Ok anwaaaay I'm gonna go…talk to Shane…"

I slide next to Shane. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?"

He grinned. "Hey! Nothing. Oh, you know that guy…Michael Corner…do you know if he's gay?"

I stared blankly at him. "No, I don't think so…but…"

"Oh." He looked disappointed. "I need a boyfriend. Badly."

It got awkward, so I made up an excuse to leave. Someone came up behind me.

"Hey."

It was Sam. I smiled at her, gave her a quick 'Hey' and hurried to DADA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day, after all of my classes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat outside in the courtyard near the Great hall. I sat under a tree, watching the light shimmer on the fountain, which was in the middle. Dumbledore said that there was to be a maze for our final task, but I wasn't that excited.

There were a few wandering people that I didn't know in the courtyard, but I knew one of them; Seamus. He looked over at me, a guilty look on his face. I hadn't bothered to talk to him since he flipped out at me yesterday. I mean, I know he was hung over and everything but still…

"Em? Can I talk to yah?" He asked, standing over me now.

I just stared at him for a moment, taking him in He was rubbing his neck nervously, and his attire was messy; his robes were wrinkled, his shirt was half tucked and half not, and one of his shoe laces were untied.

"Yeah." I replied as he sat down next to me.

Our knees were touching, and I stared at them for a while before I finally looked into his eyes. They were a light gray-blue, a different color as if he had been crying. All anger or whatever I had been feeling before left me and concern took over.

"Sea, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on his knee.

He coughed, sniffled and stared me dead in the face. "Me mum…she…she…she got hurt…and she's…she's in the hospital and it doesn't look good. They…they think she may be permanently damaged. Yah know…in her brain. I think it's a concussion."

"Oh my God…Seamus. I'm so sorry…" I hugged him as he wept, his body shaking in my arms.

I knew how much his mother meant to him, because he would always talk about her. He didn't like his father too much, because he would always criticize him and scream, so he would go to his mother and she would comfort him. His father hated witches and wizards, especially Seamus because he hadn't known his wife was a witch until Seamus was born, and he just…well hates magic.

"Em…I can't l-live without me m-mum. Me dad…he did it. H-he hurt her. He m-messed her up and b-banged her head on the w-wall and hurt her. Without her…he will…he w-will h-hurt me. Look…" He whispered, pulling out of the hug and lifting up the front of his shirt, revealing his stomach.

On it was a big, black and blue spot the size of a baseball near his ribcage. As I looked, I felt my eyes stinging, threatening to make me cry, and my heart was pierced with sadness for him. I knew his dad yelled, but I didn't know that he beat him.

"Can't...Do you want me to heal it with magic?" I asked softly, lightly touching the spot.

He cringed and shook his head. "Me dad's a muggle a-and since he c-can't use magic…he threatens m-me mum so…so when he d-does this…he forces her t-to put a spell or s-something on it s-so it can't heal w-with magic. He says its t-to remind me of what I am."

My eyes widened at the thought of Seamus's dad beating him.

"Don't cry…please." Seamus pleaded, wiping my cheek.

For a moment I didn't know what he was talking about, until I realized that this whole time tears had been rolling down my face.

"I can't help it. Sea…he's beating you…and your mom…"

Seamus looked at me, wiped away one of his own tears and then spoke, "Lift up the back of my shirt."

I did so, and saw this scabby mess. There were small, deep red scars that looked like stab wounds. The worst was this big still-bloody X on the back of his back.

"Shit. What is this?!" I breathed, tracing the X with my finger.

It felt cold and sticky, and as I pulled my finger away, a string of blood followed. I pulled his shirt back down, and he turned to face me again.

"Actually…don't answer that question." I mumbled, feeling incredibly sick.

I couldn't handle the answer he would've given me.

"Does Dean know?"

It was a stupid question that had just kind of spilled out of my mouth. Seamus shook his head. "I can't tell him. I don't want to."

I didn't say anything s he took a deep, shuddering breath and ran his hand through his sandy hair. The way he ran it through made it looked spiked it the front.

For a while we just sat there together, holding hands under the tree. I noticed that he had a shiny, black ring on his left hand, the hand that I was holding. There were now only about two people left besides us, but they were first years so it wasn't a big deal.

"Em…I'm sorry I was being a jerk yesterday, too. I was…yah know, hung over. And I was worried about me mum so I was just upset." He sighed, squeezing my hand tighter.

I leant my head on his shoulder. "It's ok. Do you drink a lot?"

"Not usually…but lately I have…cause of me dad and everything. I'm just worried that me and me mum…I'm worried we won't get through this. I am always scared to go home." He admitted, his voice wavering.

"Don't worry…we'll get through this together…" I choked. "Everything will be okay. You have me…you have Dean. You have friends and your mom, okay?"

He exhaled heavily. "You're right…But I just…don't know. I don't know what is gonna happen. By the way, you know my name is pronounced shay-mus, right?"

I giggled. "Yeah, but I pronounce it sea-mus. That way I can call you Sea."

He laughed. "Kay."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry won the maze challenge, but it turned out the cup was a portkey that transported to Lord Voldemort, who was apparently back. Cedric got murdered by Voldemort, and Professor Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise, so Moody was stuck in this trunk that was about fifty feet deep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The last day of Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie's POV

The last task was pretty insane, and all I wanted to do the next day (which was the last day of school) was relax and sleep in the common room. But first I needed to hang out with Fred for a little because I was still tense from yesterday and he always knew how to calm me down.

I walked up the staircase so I could reach the paining to get into the Griffindor common room, "Orange cats."

She opened up and I walked in. Then I stopped suddenly, Fred and Angelina Johnson were standing in there, their backs towards me. They didn't notice I walked in yet.

I was about to say something but then Angelina began talking, "Fred I can't take this anymore. I don't want it to be a secret."

"Fred I love you," she grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs then Fred turned to see me standing there.

"Marie!"

I took the ring he gave me and placed it calmly on the table next to me, "Fuck you."

I then walked out of the common room and into the hallway, I ran until I got outside in the courtyard and I sat down on a stone bench and let the tears rush from my eyes.

I held my head in my hands and sobbed until I couldn't cry anymore. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Dean Thomas, I shook him off.

"Marie?" he asked, "are you ok?"

"Just fucking great," I snapped.

He sat down and I sighed angrily, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," I said deadpan.

"But how can somebody so beautiful be so sad?"

I glared at him, "Please leave me alone. I just really don't want to talk right now. But thank you for asking."

"Alright beautiful, if you wanna talk I'm here," he walked away.

I just stared at the green grass under my white flip flops. Brushing my hands across my black skinny jeans and neon blue tank top, my mind kept on flashing back to Fred kissing Angelina.

"It's done," I said to myself as I played with my dark gray heart necklace which reached my bellybutton.

This brought on a whole other round of tears which I didn't try as hard to hide this time. Letting out a gasp every now and then I noticed some people were looking as they walked by. Nobody came over to ask if I was alright or anything. It didn't really bother me and I was glad in a way that I was being left alone. I leaned back on the bench and took a deep breath..

What now? I asked myself. My heard ached. Everything burned inside of me. My mind was showing me scenes of Fred and Angelina together, going out, at his house, being alone, hugging…..

I felt my fists clench, then I growled a bit.

Then something I really couldn't handle emotionally happened, Fred came running outside and over towards me.

"Marie," he dropped on his knees in front of me, he grabbed my hands in my lap. I couldn't look at him.

"Get away from me," I whispered.

"You don't know what happened," he went on.

I stood up and jerked my hands away from his grip, "Sure I don't. You are a liar. That's all there is to it."

He began to get mad, "Why would I do that? If I wanted to be with Angelina why would I stay with you?"

"Because you are a player, a liar, not worth my time." I felt numb inside.

"Why can't you just let me explain?" he snapped, standing up after me.

"Because you don't deserve that. YOU KISSED ANGELINA, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, people began to look over.

"Why the bloody hell are you not letting me tell you what happened?! She kissed me!" he yelled back.

"Sure! Yeah ok Fred," I threw my hands up, "God damnit I…I told you how much I love you. I really meant jack shit to you, just another girl. Bastard."

"FINE BE A BITCH!"

I felt myself stop and turn around to face him, "I hate you Fred."

I turned around and to walked up to my bedroom.

What a great last day of school. I just want to crawl in a hole and die right now. Or lay there forever.

My POV

I had already packed my stuff the night before (it took me two seconds…magic?) so I could hang out with my friends. I headed upstairs to get my stuff when I saw Marie sitting on her bed, her head in her hands.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked, walking over to her.

"What does it look like?" She snapped.

"Uh okay, whatever. What's wrong?"

"I hate Fred. I was in the common room and Fred…I saw him making out with Angelina."

"What? Are you sure that SHE didn't just kiss HIM? He wouldn't do that."

"Well he did. And it's over."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't imagine Fred doing anything that mean, but I guess I was wrong.

"I'm sorry." I frowned, sitting next to her. "I know how much he meant to you."

"Yeah, but apparently he didn't." She rolled her eyes, which were rimmed with red.

I was about to say something when someone barged in, saying, "I just saw Snape's arse. He had came out of the loo and his robe was caught in his underwear; he was wearing leopard print tightie whiteies."

Just then, Snape walked in, seeming to have followed Ginny. He looked at her, then at us, and yelled, "Whaaaat?"

Marie and I looked at each other and began hysterically laughing. Then she got all upset cause she was laughing, but I didn't care it was so random and funny. Snape then walked back out, and we were left with Ginny. She looked at us.

"Ok that was weird. Anyway, it's almost time to leave. I'm assuming you'll be sitting with Fred on the train?"

Marie sniffed. "No."

"Oh. Ok, well…oh! Emily Seamus told me to tell you to see him before we leave, in the Great Hall.." She tossed her ginger hair to the side and took out her wand. Her trunk magically disappeared.

"Thanks." I replied, taking out my wand also. Both my own and Marie's stuff disappeared.

"Uh huh!" She replied happily, turning on her ballet flats and flouncing out of the room.

"All right…well I'm going to go see Seamus. Do you want me to stay here?" I asked, looking at her upset sitting on the bed.

"No." She coughed, wiping her nose. "Go see him. I'll see you later."

"Ok…" I mumbled, standing up. I looked at myself in the full body mirror before I left, looking at my magenta flats, dark washed jean shorts and tight magenta and light pink t-shirt. My hair was curly today, with my bangs clipped back.

I took another look at Marie, and then continued down the steps, into the common room and all the way down the staircase to the lowest floor. I said a joyful 'Goodbye' to a few people, Ron, Harry and Hermione.

I walked to the great hall and saw him sitting alone at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to him.

He looked up, "Oh hi."

"So," I looked at my nails, "what did you need?"

He kissed me, "To say goodbye and that I'll miss you."

I smiled, "I'll miss you too."

He stood up, "Oh and guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"See yah next year," he smiled as we walked out hand in hand.


End file.
